Das Schattenreich
by The SnKo
Summary: What if Naruto was successful and he and Sasuke were brought back to Konoha. But now a group of people of the Uzumaki Clan take him and upon learning the truth. Naruto desires to bring peace to the world...even as going as far as to start a war. Some NaruHina. Sasuke Bashing. Originally by Wacko12.
1. Taken

**Valley of the End**

Kakashi was jumping through the forest with all his might, Pakkun right behind him. He could tell from the animals running away from the Valley of the End that the battle between Naruto and Sasuke was fierce. 'I hope they don't kill each other.' Kakashi thought when suddenly he heard a loud boom from afar, making him go even faster giving even Pakkun a hard time to catch up.

When Kakashi arrived he gasped to see so much damage done to the area. 'Dear kami those two did all this?' looking around he saw how much damage they did to the valley, almost rivaling the battle between the 1st Hokagea and Madara. The most noticeable part was that it appeared that the explosion caused some rocks to fall to the ground. Then his eye caught Sasuke's form lying on the ground near the water. Pakkun looked around and turned to Kakashi who runs to his subordinate to see his condition. He was battered greatly and had many wounds over his body but was still alive. 'Good he is alive. But yet how did Naruto manage to stand against Sasuke using the curse seal? No doubt he used Kyuubi's chakra' He thought as he made a clone.

The clone picked up Sasuke and tied him up. While the original looked around for Naruto while thinking to himself 'He stopped Sasuke. Imagine if he was properly trained, he might have killed him. But yet maybe he should have. This is going to bring a lot of tension.' He thought when his eye spotted something in the water. It was blood. As Kakashi followed the trail towards the waterfall his eye widened in horror. "No" He whispered.

Buried underneath some of the rocks near the waterfall was Naruto, his left hand dangling along with his leg. "NARUTO!" Kakashi cried startling Pakkun as the jonin ran towards the said boy. Acting quickly he began pushing the rocks off of Naruto. As he did he now and then had flashes of Obito again in the same condition, doubling his efforts.

When he finally moved the last rock he took Naruto's form and, even for a veteran such as himself, nearly gasped. Naruto's entire right body, along with some parts of his left was completely ruined, with blood pouring out of some of the wounds. Even his right eye was so bruised that it was shut, the eyelid purple. However he could see some repairs happening to them. 'The fox is probably using his chakra to save Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he turned to look at his clone, carrying Sasuke like he was a dead animal. "Take him back to Konoha and inform Tsunade to prepare a room for an operation. Also make sure Sasuke is put in the wing for prisoners." He said the last part with a growl.

The clone nodded and began heading back. While that was happening Kakashi began doing what he could to help Naruto's injuries.

**Konoha**

A few hours later in Konoha, Tsunade was dashing with all her might towards the hospital. She had only heard from Kakashi's clone how terrible Naruto's condition was before the civilian council and elders barged into the room, demanding to know what happened to Sasuke. But when a chunin reported that Kakashi had returned with Naruto, Tsunade literally bashed her way through the annoying people towards the hospital. True she had to treat the other members of the retrieval team but she could trust that to Shizune and the other doctors.

When she arrived she was panting like crazy, with all the doctors, nurses and patients looking at her. Several doctors and nurses ran up to Tsunade reporting about Sasuke's condition. "Hold on hold on!" Tsunade shouted, causing everyone to quiet. "I could care less about that Uchiha gaki, what about Naruto? What's his condition?" She asked.

None of them said a word and were trying their best not to look at her. Her eyes widened at this. "Is there anyone even watching over him or preparing for the operation?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice, making many nervous.

Finally a nurse who was dumb enough spoke, "Isn't more important that we look over Uchiha-sama then that demon brat?"

That was the wrong thing to say, because in a flash Tsunade sent her crashing into the wall, knocking her out at once. Tsunade was letting out so much killer intent that some people began to pass out.

"IDIOTS ALL OF YOU!" She yelled in anger, causing them all to flinch. "When I'm done with the operation you have better have your resignations on the front desk and yourselves out of here!" Then she ran towards the room that Kakashi had placed Naruto in. When she got there she had the same reaction that Kakashi had when he first saw Naruto. 'Those bastards didn't even bandaged him.' Tsuande thought as she immediately ran over to Naruto's side and began working over him, with Shizune lending her assistance. When she saw her grandfather's necklace around his neck, she ripped it off of him and threw it to the side. 'You're not taking another you damn necklace.' Tsunade thought as she began using her chakra to heal Naruto.

A couple of hours later, outside Naruto's room was the rest of the Rookie 12 along with the Sand Siblings. Now and then they would notice the glares that some of the staff members were sending towards the door but would continue walking. It didn't take an idiot to know what was happening; most of these people would rather see Naruto dead then alive, however they wouldn't dare risk getting through several genin and the Hokage herself.

Finally Tsunade and Shizune both walked out of the room. They both looked completely exhausted as Tsunade rested her form against the wall.

It was Hinata who finally spoke, much to everyone's surprise. "H-Hokage-sama, is Naruto-kun…?" She asked while everyone also looked at the Hokage. Tsunade took a deep breath and then smiled at the genins. "He's fine." She said, causing them all to breathe in relief. "But he's in critical condition and won't be able to leave for a month or so. Also he's asleep right now so you can't see him."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Sakura asked. She felt horrible for begging Naruto to get Sasuke back, but she never wanted him to almost die.

Tsunade looked both ways before looking at the genins. "I want you all to watch over Naruto, make sure no one comes into the room. I don't trust these people right now." Then she turned towards the Sand Siblings. "I know I can't order you guys-"

Gaara raised a hand. "We will help watch over him." He said while his siblings nod their heads.

Tsunade nodded. 'The council is probably going to raise hell about this.'

**Hokage Mansion (Council Room)**

A few minutes later she realized how right she was. The Elders, along with the Civilian Council had called for a meeting, thus forcing the Shinobi council to come as well. The civilian's sides were all arguing how the 'demon brat' nearly killed the last Uchiha and were demanding his head.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted as she banged her fist against the desk. This caused everyone to close their mouths while Jiraiya, who was standing beside Tsunade, glared at them. "The reason we are here is to discuss about Sasuke and what shall be done with him." She said.

Sakiko, Sakura's mother, screeched, "What we should do is thank him for wounding the demon. This gives us a chance to kill him once and for all." All the other civilians nod their heads. The clan heads however shook their heads while a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's face as she glared at the civilians making them nervous. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Sakiko Haruno." Tsunade growled, making the said woman nervous. "What will happen is that Sasuke shall be stripped of his ninja rank and shall be given psychological training by Inoichi. Also his chakra shall be sealed so he cannot escape again. Furthermore I will be promoting those of the retrieval team to chunin."

The civilian council roared in anger that Tsunade was going to promote the demon to chunin and stripe Sasuke of his ninja career, however the clan heads all agreed with the idea and thought it was a good one. However before anyone could say anything else Shizune came barging in with a terrified look on her face. "Shizune what is it?" Tsuande asked her apprentice.

Panting, Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama, a large crowd of civilians and ninja are making their way towards the hospital. I think they heard of Naruto's condition and are trying to finish him off."

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror and anger. The clan heads were not pleased with this either but the civilians seemed happy enough. Sakiko even had the nerve to say, "See the people of Konoha agree with us that something must be done about the demon."

This earned her a glare from Tsunade who merely got up and began making her way towards the hospital. But before she left the room she turned towards the civilian council, releasing a large amount of killer intent to them. "For your sakes he better be less hurt then he already is." She said before storming out with Shizune and Jiraiya following her.

**Konoha Hospital**

Back at the hospital, the large crowd of civilians along with several chunin could be seen banging against the door of the hospital, crying for Naruto's blood. Finally they managed too break through the door that was being held by the hospital staff and began running towards Naruto's room, knocking over several patients, doctors and nurses along the way.

What no one knew was that there was someone already there. Hinata Hyuuga, the one who had a crush on Naruto, remained beside the door while the others went elsewhere to get gifts for Naruto and the retrieval team. The Sand Siblings however went to report to their village of the mission's status. She however refused to leave Naruto's side and stood at her post. That's when she heard several voices yelling and getting closer too. When she looked to the right side of the hallway her eyes widened when she saw a large group of people heading towards her and all of them were yelling for the demon's head.

However when they got there they saw Hinata in her clan's Gentle Fist style and her Byakugan activated. "Move it kid! The time has come for this demon to die!" A civilian shouted.

Hinata shook her head and tightened her stance, waiting for one of them to attack. "Even after all he's done for this village, you still despise him? The only demons here are you people." She said in defiance.

A civilian snorted. "Get her out of the way!" He yelled.

Soon the people charged towards Hinata in blind rage, hoping that sheer force would be sufficient enough to get her out of the way. However they were unprepared for a large amount of sand to strike them, pushing them away. Hinata turned around to see Gaara walking up to her, an angry look on his face, making some of the people nervous. "If you even try to hurt Naruto" He said while letting out some KI. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Before anyone could reply there was a noise coming from inside the room. Sensing what it was Gaara moved quickly and wrapped his sand around Hinata and himself as a shield just as an explosion came out of the room, blowing some people away. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Outside the hospital, Tsunade was about to go in when she saw the explosion. "That's where Naruto's room was!" Tsunade shouted as she ran towards the explosion, while several anbu appeared behind her asking her to remain behind while they investigate, but she ignored them completely. When she got there along with Jiraiya, Shizune, the anbu, the Rookie 12 and their senseis all they saw were several people wearing black capes while black masks covered their faces. And in the one in front hands was-

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted from above as she looked out the hole with Gaara. Tsunade looked up at them and then glared at the man who had Naruto. "Let him go." She growled.

The man seemed unfazed by this and merely hid Naruto behind his cape. Then he said in a deep voice, "In five years, the Schattenreich will destroy Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes widened at what he said but then she noticed that they started to shimmer away, taking Naruto with them. "Wait!" She cried just as Gaara willed his sand to attack, hoping to stop them. But it was to late; they had disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing, not even a trace of them.

Tsunade just blinked very hard, hoping that this wasn't happening. But when nothing happened, she slammed her hands into the outside wall of the hospital, leaving a large crack. "GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled as she collapsed to her knees while Jiraiya tried to comfort her.

The rest of the Rookie 12 couldn't believe it either. Hinata got to her knees and began to cry that her crush was gone. Kurenai jumped up to where she was and tried to comfort her as well. Gaara gave them some space.

The mob inside the hospital saw all this through the hole made in the wall. Finally one of them said, "Well thank Kami the demon is gone! I say we should celebrate!" But his words quickly died down when sand began to wrap around him. He looked up and flinched at the glare that Gaara was giving him. Before anyone could react Tsunade shouted. "Gaara! Send that man down here!"

Complying, Gaara threw the man down onto the street, hard, knocking some of his teeth out. But just as he was about to get up he felt a shadow looming over him along with a massive amount of killer intent. "Now" She said with a dark voice as she cracked her knuckles. "What exactly did you say?"

Swallowing hard the man said defiantly. "I-I'm glad that they took the damn demon and I hope they give him a slow and painful-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Just like she had done to the nurse a few hours ago, Tsunade punched the man so hard in the face that he was sent flying over the village, much to the shock of everyone. Tsunade was taking deep breaths as tears began to come out of her eyes. However she knew her pain was nothing compared to Hinata, who was still crying. "Kurenai" The said jonin looked down at the Hokage. "Take Hinata to your place for her to calm down. I don't think the Hyuuga Compound is a good place for her to calm down." She said as she headed back to the Hokage mansion. As she walked back she knew one thing for sure: This wasn't the end.

**On top of the Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade had gathered every jonin and chunin available, preparing to give the order for to look for Naruto. "And remember we can only assume that these people are extremely skilled, so be careful. If you believe that you'll need support then contact other teams and have them move to your location, but continue to follow them at a distance."

"That will not happen Tsunade-sama." A voice said.

Tsunade turned around and saw Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru walking up to Tsunade, with a looks on their faces that made Tsunade know this wasn't good. "If either Kumo or Iwa realizes that we do not have our jinchuriki and that the last Uchiha is being rid of his shinobi status, then they will no doubt use this as an opportunity to attack us." Danzo said calmly, while inside he was seething that the Kyuubi child, who was wounded and in his reach was now gone. But despite his desire to send his Root Agents after them, he knew that Konoha was not in a state to be abandoned with such a low number of shinobi.

Tsunade frowned at the elders. "So what? You suggest we just abandon him?"

Koharu nodded. "Exactly. We are in no shape to go out on another hunt for a ninja. Besides we all Naruto's loyalty to the village, he will find a way to escape and come back here or die trying. Either way we win."

Before Tsunade could retort the sound of cheering could be heard down below. People were running around screaming in joy, yelling. "The Demon is gone!" That's when Tsunade noticed a large mob heading towards the area where Naruto's apartment was. Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized what they were doing before turning towards the gathered ninjas. "I want all of you to head down and assist the anbu in restoring order. Arrest those responsible for these riots and send them to Ibiki." She ordered. The ninjas all nodded and dispersed to control the situation.

Suddenly Shizune came running up and Tsunade was hoping it wasn't bad news. But it appeared that Kami was frowning down on them that day. "Tsunade-sama! The Hokage vault has been breached!"

Everyone, Tsunade and the Elders along with Danzo, widened their eyes in shock. The vault was one of the most guarded areas in the village, with dozens of powerful seals on them. "How much was stolen?" Tsunade asked Shizune. The brown haired woman shook her head. "Everything. Scrolls, documents, weapons, even the Scrolls of Seals, everything in there is gone."

Tsunade cursed to herself, wondering how this was happening. First Naruto is taken; the idiots are celebrating his disappearance and the return of their 'hero' Sasuke Uchiha, and now this. "I think we can all agree that this shall be kept a secret from the rest of the village. If word somehow gets out we're going to have a hell of protecting the village." Tsunade said. 'But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for you, Naruto.' She thought.

However unknown to them, someone was watching the whole thing.

**Elsewhere**

Inside a cave where the only source of light was lantern on top of a pillar, several images of people began to surround it. One of them spoke first. "Report, what is the situation in Konoha?" He asked.

Another person, with yellow eyes, replied, "Sasuke Uchiha has been recovered and brought back to Konoha, but he's being put under arrest for his attempt to leave the village. Furthermore the nine-tail jinchuriki has been taken." White Zetsu said before Black Zetsu spoke. **"The people who took him call themselves the Schattenreich."**

"Looks like this changes our plans." Deidara said.

The leader nodded his head. "It does but for now it is a mere setback. We shall focus on capturing the others and then turn our attention to find the Nine-tails." He said. "Anything else?"

Zetsu nodded. "Only that the man that was carrying Naruto; his chakra levels were off the charts." **"Tailed-beast level almost"**

The leader narrowed his eyes. "I see"

Kisame chuckled. "He sounds like he's going to be one hard cookie to break."

"Enough this meeting is adjourned. Return to what you were doing but remember to be ready when I contact you." The leader said.

**Somewhere Else**

Deep within a dark room, Naruto Uzumaki was slowly waking up. He tried to move but the pain in his body made him wince and thus he was stuck how he was. However he did take the opportunity to look around, though there wasn't much to see. "Where…am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"**You guess is as good as mine." **A voice inside his head replied.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked trying to figure out why the fox was talking to him of all times.

"**Yeah, yeah its me." **The fox replied before letting out a sigh. **"Man I'm beat. You have no idea how hard it is to heal all your wounds that you've obtained during that little skirmish." **The Kyuubi said.

"I see you two have woken up." An unfamiliar voice said.

Naruto craned his head to the right and saw within the darkness the silhouette of a man could be seen. In his right hand was a golden Khakkhara. He appeared to be wearing a robe that went down to his knees and looked like he had horns sticking out of his head. But what really got Naruto's attention were his eyes. The eyes had a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs closing in a small black dot and had a light purple color.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's eyes widened. **"I-it can't be." **He said in shock.

The man chuckled as he continued walking towards the bed. "It's good to see you too Kurama-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'The Kyuubi has a name?' He thought before speaking, "Just who are you?" He asked.

Suddenly the man stopped chuckling and Naruto could sense the seriousness radiating off of him even though he couldn't see the man's face. "I am your past, while you are my future. We are one in the same." The man said as he finally stepped out of the shadows. It was then Naruto could see that this guy was really old, what with all the wrinkles on his face and how pure white his hair was too. Also the horns on his head were really attached to a headband he wore. The headband had a swirling circle on it too. "My name is not important, but you can call me the Rikudou Sennin. As to where you are my fellow Uzumaki…you are home."


	2. Truth

Naruto blinked several times, looking at the man who stared back at him with those eyes. "Uh am I supposed to know who you are? Wait did you just say fellow Uzumaki? Does that mean you're an Uzumaki?" He suddenly yelled.

He felt Kyuubi or Kurama, bang around in his head. **"Baka! Show some respect to the god of ninjutsu and the founder of your clan!"**Kurama yelled.

Naruto gasped at the revelation and turned back towards the older man. "You founded my clan? How old are you then?" He asked.

The man laughed out loud before going into a coughing fit but still smiling. "I should have expected that. Not doubt that pink banshee and the rest of Konoha's civilian council probably cut that part out of the academy's history, along with everything else like how the symbol on the Konoha vest is the Uzumaki symbol." He said as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened like plates but he stayed silent as the man continued. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." He said. "Naruto-kun I want you to listen good understood?" Naruto nodded. "Very well. In the early times of the world when clans had yet to form or hidden villages were far from being created, it was my time and I was known as the Sage of the Six Paths. I originated from the Whirlpool Country, though it wasn't called that at the time. My people were well known for their longevity but I was born with these unique eyes, the Rinnegan. With them I brought forth peace and tranquility along with the creation of ninjutsu, combining Yin and Yang elements. However my greatest achievement was defeating a certain demon, the primordial of destruction and might as well be called the apocalypse. The ten-tails or Jubi as it is called."

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. "You're telling me that there was a demon with more tails then the Kyuubi?" He asked as he tried to get up, but winced in pain immediately.

The Sage gently pushed Naruto down. "Be careful Naruto-kun, it has been three months since they took you from Konoha and you're still not in the best condition to be moving around. I'm sure Kurama-kun is still healing you." The man said.

If possible, Naruto's eyes widened even more. "Three months! I've been here for three months?" He yelled but winced again at the pain. Actually now that it was mention, Naruto finally got a good look at himself. He realized that his entire body was wrapped in bandages, including his face. He couldn't really feel his right side or most of his left and he could only move his left arm. Also he felt several stitches across his body as well. "What the hell happened to me?" He yelled before being bonked on the head by the Sage's Khakkara.

"For Kami sake boy calm yourself." The Sage said before sitting down again. "Now where was I? Ah yes. I battled the Ten-tails for months until I used a powerful Fuinjutsu to defeat it: by sealing it into my own body. Thus I became the first Jinchuriki and was hailed as a hero of the world."

Naruto just stared at the old man in awe; this man was probably even more impressive then the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's idol. "Wow Ossan, that is so cool!" He said before frowning. "Wait if you sealed the Ten-tails, then what happened to the other tailed-beasts?"

The sage smirked. "Well you see they didn't exist at the time. The Ten-tails demonic chakra, no offense Kurama-kun, was too powerful for the seal. I realized that when my death came it would be free again too bring forth destruction once more. So I used my most powerful jutsu, only useable by me due to my dojutsu: The Creation of All Things. With it I created the nine tailed-beasts with the Ten-Tail's chakra, giving them forms as well. As for its body, I used another jutsu to trap it in a stone prison that I sent to the sky. This prison became the moon."

"Whoa!" Naruto cried as he heard all this. "So then what?" He asked with excitement, really liking this story.

The Sage smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and continued. "Well on my death bed I gathered my two sons to choose one of them as my successor. My oldest one had my eyes; my powerful chakra and spiritual energy while the youngest one had my body; my powerful will and physical energy. My oldest son wanted to use power to bring peace while my younger son wanted to use love to bring peace."

"And you picked the youngest one right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, but his brother became envious of this and attacked his younger brother. Of course this feud continued through their descendants: The Senju Clan founded by the younger one and the Uchiha Clan founded by the older one." The man said.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "Are you telling me your kids were the founders of the two clans that founded Konoha?" He asked.

The sage raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprise you know that, but yes they did and the feud continued onward through them. And to my disappointment neither of their clans truly brought peace no matter how much they tried. Their promise to me seemed to only spark war between them and the world."

There was still something that Naruto did not understand. "Wait if you died then how are you here?" Kurama nodded. **"Yes I would like to know that as well. I remember your last words to me and my brothers."**

The man sighed. "Well you see thanks to my Creation of All Things along with my clan, which by now I'm sure you know is the Uzumaki clan, we created a room in another dimension with seals surrounding both the inside and outside of the room. The said room that we are currently in. This room feeds me natural chakra thus sustaining my life force. From here I can also see all and hear all that happens around the world and so far I'm not happy with how things turn out, especially with my country, village and clan." He said the last part as he tightened his hand around his staff, making Naruto a little nervous due to the killer intent the sage was letting out.

"W-what happened to our clan?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Genocide" The sage said once he calmed down. "During the 3rd Shinobi War, both Iwa and Kumo attacked the village at once, overpowering the defenders. Many clansmen and women were loss during the invasion. Fortunately we came prepared for the worse; and while many of our kin fled the village and country, scattering across the nations, the rest hid in pocket dimension rooms protected by powerful seals and barriers that stopped the enemy from getting any further. It was two years inside the rooms while only four months went by out in the real world. By then Uzushiogakure and the nation was in ruin by the war." The sage noticed Naruto gripping the blanket covering him in anger. "But" The sage said, catching Naruto's attention. "We endure and under the guidance of your uncle and myself we began to secretly rebuild both the nation and the village, while others went to bring back our scattered clansmen."

Naruto blinked at him for a few seconds before realization came in. "S-so you're saying that my family is here? Even my parents?" He asked in excitement.

The Sage looked at Naruto before sighing. "Naruto…you're parents are dead, they died during the Kurama-kun's attack on Konoha twelve years ago." Naruto looked down, upset. "But before you get gloomy, why don't you listen to who they were?" Naruto's eyes lit up and looked up at the man who chuckled. "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the 2nd container of Kurama-kun, the 1st being Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime. And your father" He hesitated at this part. "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime Hokage."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He was surprise to learn that his mother was the container of the Kyuubi before him but was shocked to learn that his father was the Fourth Hokage. "My own father sealed the Kyuubi inside me? Why?" He asked as tears began too form.

The sage put a comforting hand on Naruto. "Its because he couldn't ask for anyone else to sacrifice their child for the sake of the village. Also he had faith that you could control Kurama-kun's chakra, which I believe you can too." Rikudou said.

Naruto nodded, wiping some tears off of his face. "But why didn't my uncle come and get me? And what about my mother?" He asked.

Rikudou sighed. "As I said your mother died that night. For your uncle, he came to Konoha a few days after the attack, demanding that you'd been turned over to him. However the Third lied to them and said you had died because he knew that if Konoha's only jinchuriki left then the village they would lose an advantage against the other great villages. Of course your uncle didn't know this at the time but had to leave otherwise he might give away that the Whirlpool Nation and Uzushiogakure were rebuilding, especially since it was Konoha that betray us during the 3rd War by not coming to our time of need."

Naruto couldn't believe it. The Third lying to him about his parents, about his family who thought he was dead. He could've been happy all his life but Konoha denied him that, even worse the village he tried to gain respect from betrayed his mom's home village. Now he felt so angry towards Konoha, like every last bit of loyalty he had towards it was slipping away. "I just can't believe it…I don't know what to say except…thank you." Naruto finally said. "I can see now that perhaps Konoha was never the right place for me, but here was."

The Sage raised an eyebrow. "Well if you insist then I shall tell you my plan." He said as he got up and walked away from Naruto who just watched his every movement. "I've realized that both my sons were right with their ideas for peace. Love is the key to peace, but love brings forth power allowing us to accomplish peace. I desire to lead the Uzumaki clan, my clan and yours to lead this world to peace. However if I leave this room I will automatically die. That is where you come in Naruto-kun."

Naruto cocked his head as the Sage continued. "You see you're actually a direct descendant of mine and thus the only one who can control the full power of these eyes. However yours will take a while to develop, which is why I shall transfer/fuse my eyes with yours, thus increasing your powers tenfold. You Naruto shall become the next Sage of the Six Paths and lead this world to true peace with love and power."

Naruto's eyes widened at this, just thinking of all that power; of all the good he could do with it as well. "Well I can't let my ancestor down now can I?" He said with a determined look in his eyes." Rikudou smiled at his descendant. "That's what I like to hear. Once I'm done transferring the eyes to you then your uncle and some of your clan's best fighters will train you endlessly to control your new power. But first there is some stuff that I need to fill you in on. But first let's talk about a certain Hyuuga girl."

Naruto frowned, trying to figure out who he meant. The only girl who was a Hyuuga that he knew was… "Hinata? What about her?" He asked.

The Rikudou sighed. "Are you really that blind after chasing that little pink head? Clearly you must have noticed that Hinata has a crush on you since the academy and before. I mean you did save her from a bunch of bullies."

Naruto thought for a moment before the memory came to him. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Then he frowned and a serious expression came to him. "So Hinata likes me. Why hasn't anyone ever told me? Why didn't she tell me?"

The Rikudou saw this and patted Naruto's head. "I believe that you know the answer to that Naruto-kun. No one cared about you to tell you that she had feelings for you. Also don't blame Hinata, she was just to shy to tell you. But now…now is the time for you to make up for all that loss time. Now is the time to act."

Naruto looked at his hand, thinking everything that has happened so far; the lies, the pain everything that has happened to him and that's when he came to a decision. He looked up at the Rikudou Sennin with a look in his eyes: Determination. "Alright let's do it. But before that I need you to do something."

The sage nodded. "And that is?"

**Konoha**

It had been three months since Naruto had been taking. The days had been filled with people celebrating the 'demon's' departure from the village, the end results were anbu being sent by Tsunade to quell them and sent the instigators to have a session with Ibiki. This had caused arguments to come from the civilian council and a few complaints from the Elder council as well. And today, a rainy day to be precise; was another argument, this time about Sasuke's status. The civilian council had been pushing for Tsunade to let Sasuke resume his status as a shinobi of Konoha. "And why should I?" Tsunade asked.

Sakiko rolled her eyes. "Because we need him to revive the sharingan, which will bring much fame to Konoha." She shrieked, 'And also allow Sakura to get some of his clan's fortune for us' She thought to herself.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as the other civilian members nodded their heads in agreement. "And how do you know that Sasuke won't just try to leave the village again to join Orochimaru. You should all be grateful that I'm not sending him to prison for his action against Konoha."

"If it weren't for the demon then Uchiha-sama would have never left the village!" A fat civilian shouted.

"That is bullshit!" Tsunade yelled while leaking at some killer intent, making the civilians nervous. "Naruto in no way shape or form had anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha in leaving the village. You're just placing blame on someone because you all hate him."

Shikkaku sighed. "If I might make a suggestion." He said, causing everyone to look at him. "Though it is troublesome perhaps we should focus on more things like the sudden drop of the economy in both Konoha and the Fire Country."

Tsunade nodded and revealed a letter from the desk. "This just came from the Daimyo." Tsunade said. "The Land of Waves, Spring, and Tea have all broken their treaties with Konoha and the Fire Country along with Takigakure and Suna. Somehow the parties over Naruto's disappearance reached their ears and they refused to trade with a village or nation that celebrates a traitor but curses a hero."

The Civilians and elders were at a loss of words of this. But then Sakiko yelled, "It is clearly the demon's fault that we lost all these alliances and treaties. If you hadn't done such things to Uchiha-sama then this wouldn't have happened." She said like it was the most logical thing ever.

The Clan Heads, Elders and Hokage were all looking at her, wondering how stupid she was. Then Tsunade said with a bit of anger. "It's because of Naruto that we had any of these alliances in the first place. The Fire Daimyo is furious about these turns of events and has even demanded that Sasuke be executed on the spot, which many of the other nations would like as well." The civilians all roared in disagreement but were silenced by a glare from Tsunade. "For your sakes I sent an ulterior to them, which they accepted." She watched as smiles appeared on their faces. She smirked, savoring this. "Sasuke's clan status shall be stripped and his compound along with its contents shall be confiscated as well. Everything shall now belong to the _village_, meaning the shinobi part, not the civilians." She said, knowing she blew down not just Sasuke but the civilians as well. Tsunade watched with a smirk as the civilian council's faces fell at hearing the news.

Sakiko was the first to react. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She yelled, making everyone wince in pain. "Sasuke needs all that so he can revive his clan otherwise he'll leave the village."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me. Also Sasuke has been given a repression seal next to his heart. So if he should ever go 5 km away from the village without permission from his sensei, or me it will activate and kill him. Furthermore one more outburst against my authority or involvement in Shinobi affairs _civilian _council, I will personally remove you from your positions and terminate the civilian council all together."

This made them all shut up and caused all the Clan heads to smirk. The Hokage did indeed have the right to terminate any part of the council if they ever went out of their jurisdiction. Tsunade felt like she won a victory for Naruto, seeing how Jiraiya's spy network had yet to find anything of where he was.

**Former Uchiha Compound**

In front of the former compound of the Uchiha clan during this rainy night, stood a man. His entire body from his feet to his head was covered in bandages while over that he wore a cloak with a hood over his head. He stared at the compound with emotionless eyes. Then he disappeared without a trace…

…to reappear inside the Naka Shrine, the underground meeting place of the Uchiha clan and where the tablet of the Sage of the Six Paths was kept. "So it's been here all this time." He growled as he walked over to the tablet and examined it. "Good it isn't damage and still readable." He said to himself. Then with a swipe of his hand the tablet disappeared. "Phase 1 complete, time for phase 2." The man said before disappearing himself.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata had finished brushing her teeth as she prepared to head for bed, though judging by the shadows underneath her eyes, she hadn't been getting much. The reason was because of Naruto's disappearance three months ago, or to be more precise when he was kidnapped. She knew that Tsunade wanted to send out search teams but the damn civilian council and elders wouldn't allow it. And the Hyuuga elders weren't helping either, trying to set Hinata up with some foreign noble's son. For Kami's sake she was only thirteen! 'Naruto-kun' She thought to herself before heading towards her room.

However when she opened her door, her eyes widened at seeing a hooded man sitting on her bed. "About time you came here." The man said as he turned to face her, revealing his bandaged face.

Hinata made the Gentle Fist stance on instinct, activating her Byakugan. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" She asked softly. She was contemplating whether or not to call the guards for assistance. But she worried that this man might kill her before she got the chance, and she had a feeling that she was no match for him.

She watched carefully as the man stood up and sighed. Then he said, "I bring a message from Naruto Uzumaki."

That name was all it took for Hinata to drop her stance and forget about the current situation. Naruto was alive and this man knew him. "Y-you know where Naruto-kun is?" She asked with hope in her voice.

The man nodded before pulling something out of his robe's pockets. It was a black book. "He says that he is sorry that he never realized your feelings for him and that he is ready to accept them." He said with a soft voice as he walked towards Hinata slowly, as to not startle her. When he noticed that a small smile on her face he continued, "And he says to not trust Konoha."

This caught Hinata's attention. She was shocked that Naruto would say something like that; wasn't his dream to become Hokage? Why would he say something like that? "What-what do you mean by that?" She asked warily.

The man gave her the black book, which she took slowly. "Read this. It contains everything that has happened to Naruto and the people he made his life so miserable." He paused so Hinata could take that all in. "If you cherish Naruto as you say you do, then do not tell anyone about this conversation or about the book. I shall return in three days for an answer from you upon where your loyalty lies. And remember" Hinata looked up at the man. "Naruto is not forcing you but you must decide if your heart is to him, or to a village that has done wrong to him."

And with that the man disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace that he was ever there. Hinata just blinked several times before looking down at the black book in her hands. 'This has everything about Naruto and the people who wronged him.' She thought to herself as she entered her room and shut the door, locking it.


	3. Gaining Allies

Hison Uzumaki, uncle of Naruto Uzumaki and younger brother of Kushina Uzumaki, was standing on top of the lookout of the Uzukage Mansion AKA the Schattenreich HQ, looking over the rebuilt village of Uzushiogakure. Hison had red spiky hair with a ponytail going down. He wore a black leather coat with silver wristbands and shoulder pads. Underneath it was a black shirt with a fishnet (Imagine his like Sephiroth but without long silver hair). His dark blue eyes scanned the village and the sky. Strapped to his waist was a sword with a black hilt. Strapped to his head was a forehead protector with the Uzu symbol on it. He was both the Daimyo, Uzukage and leader of the Schattenreich, but he planned on handing all three titles to Naruto when he was ready, and he would act as his nephew's advisor.

He had to thank the Rikudou Sennin for the creation of the Schattenreich. It was thanks to him that the members of the organization gained new abilities thanks to the seals put on them, thus increasing their powers. Of course it was also to separate them from Uzushiogakure and the nation in order to hide any link between them.

Suddenly he felt a shift in the wind and sighed. "How did it go Tasu?"

The bandaged man named Tasu walked towards Hison while pulling off his hood. It revealed some red hair sticking out of the bandages as it blew against the wind along with the robe that he wore. "How's Naruto?" Tasu asked.

Hison sighed. "The operation was a success and the Sage of the Six Paths is dead. It will also take awhile until Naruto has adjusted to his new eyes." Then he smirked at Tasu. "Of course you already know that don't you?"

Though the bandages covered his face, anyone could tell that Tasu rolled his eyes. "I've taken the tablet of the Sage of the Six Paths and brought it here for Naruto to read when he's ready. And I've also delivered the Third's book to the girl. I'm ready for the next assignment." He said as he handed Hison the said tablet.

Hison raised an eyebrow as he took it. "You don't want to relax first?" He asked.

Tasu shook his head. "No with Naruto still recuperating from the operation it's better if I get us some allies." He said.

Hison shrugged and pulled out a set of scrolls from his pocket. Then he handed them to Tasu. "What are my destinations?" Tasu asked.

"Land of Wave, Spring, Tea, Takigakure, Sunagakure and Amegakure. I know that they all except for Ame owe Naruto a great debt in the past and obviously harbor great anger towards Konoha for celebrating his suppose death. More information about our plans is in the scrolls for them to read. And Ame one of our relatives is there too so I'm hoping to win him over." Hison said.

Tasu nodded. "Understood" He said as he prepared to head out.

"By the way" Hison said making Tasu stop. "Why did you choose Tasu as your cover up name?" He asked.

Tasu shrugged as he walked up to the edge. "Sounded cool." And then disappeared without leaving a trace that he was ever there. Hison merely smirked as he continued to look out at the village and the setting sun.

**Land of Wave**

Tazuna, the new Daimyo of the country, was inside his office looking over some reports about the trading route between the Land of Wave and the Land of Fire. Despite what the Hokage did to Sasuke, Tazuna still had a good mind to cut off all trading between Konoha and his nation for how they tarnished Naruto's name.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" A voice said as Tasu appeared out of thin air. Tazuna was startled and automatically fell to the floor, putting his hand to his chest. "Relax old man I'm not here to kill you."

Despite the claim Tazuna was still wary. "Okay then what are you here for?"

Tasu looked around making sure no one else was listening. "I bring a message from Naruto Uzumaki."

Tazuna's eyes widened at the name and automatically got up. "Naruto! He's alive? Is he okay?" He asked frantically. He owed a great debt to the boy for saving his village and freeing his grandson from his depress state.

Tasu shrugged. "A little rough up but he's fine." Then he pulled out one of the scrolls. "Anyway here is the message that he wanted me to give to you." He said as he handed the scroll to Tazuna. The man took the scroll and opened it, reading its contents. His eyes widened at some point but then narrowed once he finished reading. Then he looked up at Tasu. "I understand, count Wave in." He said without hesitation.

Tasu nodded and prepared to leave but stopped and said, "I'll be back in four days to hear how you've progressed. Also tell Inari that Naruto says hi." And with that he disappeared in a swirl.

"Incredible" Tazuna murmured before summoning his secretary. "I've decided that we'll continue trading with Konoha and the Land of Fire. But from now on two-thirds of our trade will be with the Whirlpool Nation. Also give a message to certain traders and merchants of our nation." If Naruto's plan worked, then they would gain much valuable intel on Konoha with these trades.

**Land of Spring**

Koyuki Kazahana, Daimyo of the Land of Spring sighed as she listened to her advisors arguing with each other. One side argued to continue trading with the Land of Fire since they produced needed goods while the other side said not too because they would praise a traitor while spitting on a hero's grave. Of course Koyuki agreed with the latter but she felt like Naruto would never forgive her for doing this to the village he loved. But she didn't want to trade with a village that caused him so much suffering.

"Having trouble?" Tasu asked as he materialized in front of the Daimyo. The advisors all shouted in shock and for the guards to come. The guards who were there raised their weapons and pointed at Tasu. Tasu stood unfazed by this and simply looked up at Koyuki.

Koyuki was the only one keeping her composure straight. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked with authority in her voice.

Tasu said nothing, instead he reached into his robe, prompting the guards to flinch and prepare for an attack. But instead Tasu pulled out a picture and showed it to the Daimyo, causing Koyuki's eyes to widen: It was the same picture that she had given to Naruto, the one she signed. This could only mean one thing. "Y-you know Naruto?" She asked with hope.

Tasu nodded as he pulled out a scroll. "I'm here to deliver a message from here. I believe you will be interested in it." He said as he handed the scroll to a samurai, who in turn handed it to Koyuki.

Just like with Tazuna, Tasu got the same reaction from the female Daimyo. "So Naruto wishes us to continue trading with Konoha to gain information on them, while at the same time trade more of our resources with the Whirlpool Nation and Uzushiogakure." When Tasu nodded she smiled. "I like it. Please tell Naruto that the land of Spring gladly accepts an alliance with land of Whirlpool. And also tell him I'm glad he's okay."

Tasu bowed and then disappeared, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "Incredible" Koyuki murmured.

**Konoha Hokage's Mansion Two Days later**

Tsunade handed the scroll to Kurenai as her genin team stood behind their sensei while the Shinobi council was sitting around them, since this mission required their attention as well. "So you all understand the mission. You are to head to Suna as ambassadors for Konoha to rebuild the treaty between our two villages." Then she looked at Hinata. "Hinata, since you have had more training in politics and have the stature as an heir to a noble clan, you shall be influential in reforming the relationships between them and us."

Hinata nodded fiercely. "Hai Hokage-sama, I won't let you down." She said.

From where he sat Hiashi had a small smile at his oldest daughter's new found confidence. He knew that she had always had a crush on Naruto, but was never allowed into a relationship with him due to her position. But apparently his disappearance seemed to have pushed her to be more determined in her life, as if a way to honor the boy's memories. True he held no hatred towards the boy so he was thankful for this.

However unknown to him or anyone else, the reason for Hinata's confidence was because of what she read in the book. She still couldn't believe that the Third lied not just about Naruto's heritage, but also to his own family that he was dead. But as she kept rereading the book her anger towards the people of Konoha grew until she reached a decision: when she would meet the man she met two nights ago she would give him her answer.

Her thoughts were broken when everyone heard yelling outside the door. Before anyone could ask what was happening, the door burst open with an angry Sasuke Uchiha coming inside, followed by several if not all the members of the Civilian Council and then Shizune. "My apologies Tsunade-sama, but they just pushed their way through." Shizune said as she glared at the unwelcome people.

Tsunade raised her hand signaling that it was fine. She had actually been waiting for this moment that Sasuke would confront her on what she did. 'Oh how much I'm going to enjoy this.' She thought to herself, as Sasuke soon stood right in front of her. Holding her amusement she held onto her serious face. "And what do you think you are doing, barging into my office during an important matter?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at Hokage, who wasn't the least bit intimidated. "I want my clan status returned to me at once! You have no right to take what is mine! Furthermore I demand to have the scroll of sealing so I can use the jutsu in there to kill my brother. I already have the civilian council on my side!" He shouted angrily.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes and looked behind Sasuke at the civilian council. Sakiko, who was at the front, held a piece of paper that showed several signatures. 'They don't know that the scroll is missing.' She thought as she said, "Oh really? So you expect the approval of the civilian council to help you in shinobi's affairs?" She asked with a smug look.

Sasuke blinked for a few seconds before slamming his fist on the desk again. "Yes, now give me back what is mine!" He shouted.

Tsunade sighed and snapped her fingers. At once two anbu ninjas appeared on both sides of Sasuke. "Anbu, take Sasuke Uchiha away and restrain him in his house since he is now under house arrest. Also Sasuke all your clan's belongings have already been used to pay for the damages done during the invasion and to help replenish the academy's curriculum. Furthermore its nonnegotiable as it was the only way for both Konoha and the Fire Country to regain their allies." Oh how she was enjoying this. She did however, kept the part on finding the hidden meeting room between herself, Shizune and Jiraiya, the latter inspecting what was kept in there.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he tried to lunge at the Hokage, only to be smacked hard in the back of the neck and was soon knocked out. Everyone was shocked to see that it was Hinata who did the deed, her Byakugan activated. She then deactivated her kekkei genkai and bowed at Tsunade. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but he clearly made a hostile act towards you and as such I felt that it was necessary to subdue him before he could do such things." She said as the two anbus picked up the knocked out Uchiha and dragged him out of the room.

Tsunade waved her hand. "No problem Hinata, you did the right thing. Now your team is dismissed to begin their mission Kurenai." As the two genin, chunin (Remember Kiba along with the rest of the retrieval team were promoted to chunin) and jonin bowed their heads and left, Tsunade glared at the civilian council who were now very nervous. "Is there a reason why you people got yourselves involved with shinobi business, again?"

While the other civilians got nervous, Sakiko Haruno stood her ground. "We did so because what you did could have greatly cost us the sharingan since Sasuke Uchiha is the last loyal member in Konoha." She said, which was replied with several snorts from some of the clan heads.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Loyalty I highly doubt but in either case hand me that paper." When Sakiko made no move to do so Tsunade sent a look too Shikaku who nodded. Before anyone could react Sakiko founder herself paralyzed as Shikaku trapped her with his shadow possession. Unable to control her own movements, she handed the paper to Tsunade who studied it carefully. Surprisingly only half of the civilian council's names were on it. 'Guess some of these people do have brains after all.' She thought as she snapped her fingers and several more anbu appeared. "I want everyone whose name is on this paper arrested and taken to Ibiki. As for the rest of them, let them know that I'll let them off for now."

The anbu nodded and began to escort the civilians out of the room. With that done Tsunade turned towards the Shinobi council. "Now that's over with maybe now we can really discuss Konoha's future without idiots trying to ruin it." This earned some chuckles from the clan heads, but stopped when Tsunade frowned. "Anyway while the peace talks with Suna will hopefully be successful, Takigakure has fully canceled their treaty with us. Though I received this a day ago from their leader, the Takikage (A/N: I think I said that right) saying that while we do not have an alliance with them we are still allowed into their country during missions as long as it doesn't interfere with their work on country's economy."

The Clan heads nodded and then Tsume raised her hand. "What about Naruto? I mean I know it's been three months since he was taken but Jiraiya-sama must have some inkling about his whereabouts."

Tsunade shook her head. "No we still have no clue where those people take him." She said sadly. "Right now I'm more concern about the threat that they delivered."

Choza raised an eyebrow. "You really think that they'll attack Konoha in five years like they said?" He asked.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know what to expect. These past few weeks have been hell and I don't feel like dealing with any more problems. But speaking of Naruto." She said as she pulled out a file. "I want you all to read this." She said as she handed it first to Shikaku.

The Nara clan head read the file and then his eyes widened in shock. "Are you telling us that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" He asked, earning shocked reactions from the rest of the clan heads.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes that was the reason why Minato chose Naruto to be the next container for the Kyuubi because he was his son. You don't honestly expect Minato to ask any other parent to accept that burden, do you?" The clan heads had to admit that she had a point. "Anyway I was thinking of revealing Naruto's lineage since the civilian council and elders constantly refuse to print Naruto's name on the memorial stone. I bringing this up with all of you because this is more in the shinobi affair then civilian so I'll ask this once if we should reveal Naruto's lineage to the public?"

The Clan heads all talked to one another. They never held any contempt towards Naruto during his time of growing up and they knew his parents very well too. Furthermore it would be a good way of paying their respects to the disease Fourth Hokage. Finally stop talking, all the clan heads turned towards Tsunade and they all nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Very good, so this afternoon an announcement will be made about Naruto's lineage." 'I can't wait too see the looks on the civilian council.' She thought to herself.

**Sunagakure, Kazekage Mansion**

Matsuri, Gaara's first and currently only student, plopped another large pile of paper on the desk in front of Gaara. "Sorry Gaara-sama but these are from the civilian council of Konoha, wanting permission to have a 30% in profit with the goods we trade with them. Yours and the Wind Daimyo's signatures are required for these."

Gaara sighed, wondering why he took this job. Though that just reminded him of Naruto, which only made him realize that he was doing this to be respected as well as for the good of the village. But he was not going to deal with demands of the Konoha civilians, the same ones that made Naruto's life a living hell and dishonored his memory. "You might as well return this documents to them blank Matsuri-chan. Neither I or the Daimyo plan to agree to anything those greedy people ask for."

Matsuri smiled at her Kazekage's defiance and bowed. "Hai Gaara-sama!" And she took the papers and headed out of the office.

Gaara watched her go, thinking about something, and then said, "Matsuri-chan" The said girl stopped and turned to stare at the boy. "After I'm done with all this would...would you like to get something to eat with me?"

If possible Matsuri's jaw dropped to the ground but she regain her composure. "I-I would be honored Gaara-sama! Thank You!" And with that she left with a skip to her walk.

Gaara let out a sigh and continued with some other paperwork, glad that he was on the road that to making friends like Naruto had said. But just as he was about to start with his work he suddenly felt a presence nearby. Moving quickly he willed his sand to the right…and nearly collided with Tasu. But the sand went right through him without doing any damage to his body. "You are indeed skilled young Kazekage." Tasu said as he walked forward while Gaara just stared at him. "I can tell that you are having conflicted feelings of what to do with me…probably because of that damn Shukkaku inside you." Gaara raised an eyebrow slowly willed the sand to surround the intruder. "Who are you?" He asked.

Tasu pulled out a scroll. "I've come to deliver a message from Naruto Uzumaki to you and-" But he was cut off as the sand wrapped around him tightly, while a small amount of sand took away to scroll and brought it over to Gaara. The Kazekage eyed him carefully as he opened the scroll and read it. What he saw made his eyes widened in shock but then regained himself. He looked up at Tasu. "Does Naruto really plan to start a war?" He asked.

Tasu shrugged though it was hard to do because of the sand. "For peace, yes. Now the questions if you will side with us? Suna will profit more from Uzu then from any other country due to our rich resources."

Gaara thought for a moment. It was true, Gaara read that the land of the Whirlpool was a much richer country then any others out there and trading them could boost the village's economy back up greatly. And besides, what did he owe Konoha? Nothing, he owed everything to Naruto and if Naruto now supported Uzushiogakure, then so would Gaara. "Very well I shall accept an alliance between our villages and shall inform the Wind Daimyo of this plan."

Tasu nodded and then disappeared, surprising Gaara that he could've done that all along.

**Amegakure**

On top of the highest tower in the village hidden in the rain, sitting on a metal tongue was Pain, God of Amegakure and leader of Akatsuki. He would always be sitting there, with the rain going down his body as he watched the village. Unless he had other matters to attend too then this is where he would be while Konan, his partner and only friend, assisted him with running the village. Currently he was thinking of what to do now that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was missing and Zetsu was still looking for his location. But for now they shall focus on finding the others.

"Nice view you got here." A voice said.

Pain turned around and was shocked too see a bandaged man wearing a robe inside the building, with a beat up Konan in his hand. Moving quickly Pain raised his hand and pulled Konan over to him, getting her out of the man's grasp. Tasu raised an eyebrow. "Very impressive Pain, you use those eyes of yours well."

Konan looked up at Pain, coughing a little. "Forgive me. He got the drop on me."

Pain didn't say anything, just stared at the newcomer while helping Konan to her feet. "Who are you?" Pain asked. "Its clear that you know about the Rinnegan but because of that I cannot allow you to live." Raising his hand he said. "Shinrai Tensei" And suddenly he fired a powerful gravitational blast towards Tasu, hoping to send him flying. But instead Tasu held his ground easily, much to Pain and Konan's shock.

"Not bad" Tasu said as he brushed his sleeve. "Not impressive as the original but not bad."

'Original?' Pain thought to himself but before he could do anything, Tasu appeared right in front of him, startling the God.

"I would like to speak to the real you…Nagato Uzumaki." Tasu said in a dark voice.

Pain was somewhat surprise that this man knew his real name. But what really shocked him that he called him an Uzumaki. 'Just like the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.' He thought to himself before regaining his composure. "Very well, I shall take you to the real me." He said.

Konan's eyes widened. "But Nagato-" But was soon silenced when Nagato, or the Deva Path, raised his hand. Then the Path began to lead Tasu to meet the real Nagato.

An hour later, the three arrived into a dark room, where the only source of light was a lamp hanging from above. Tasu scanned the area for any traps when he looked in front of him and saw something. "So this is the real you."

Standing before him was a man, strapped into a machine. The man had pale skin and red hair, along with the Rinnegan. He was so skinny that you could practically see his bones. Sticking out of his back were several large black rods of some sort. This was the real Nagato, who looked down at Tasu while Konan stood to his left and the Deva Path stood to this right. "Now, why did you call me an Uzumaki?" Nagato ask in an authority like voice.

Tasu sighed. "The truth is that you are part of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan from Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpool. I would have assume that your parents told you before they died." He realized that he hit a touchy subject when he felt a huge amount of Killer Intent coming out of Nagato.

"You know about my parents?" Nagato asked as he calmed down.

Tasu shrugged. "Not personally, but the organization I work for, Schattenreich, was founded by the Uzumaki clan during the 3rd Shinobi War in order to bring forth the vision that the Rikudou Sennin, the founder of the clan, wanted. As we speak our leader is now being implanted with the original Rinnegan. And seeing how you're a relative, he wishes to propose an alliance between Akatsuki and the Schattenreich." Tasu said.

Nagato narrowed his eyes, not sure if this was true or not. There was only one way to tell. "How do you intend to create peace? For me to bring pain brings peace. What is your way?"

Tasu smirked underneath his bandages. "Love…and power. We plan to use our new found abilities to create a world where people have a home, a place where they can be loved and love too. We agree that your plan is a good one, but a peace with pain will not end the suffering. Wouldn't you rather want to bring love to the world with power…to make sure no child loses their parents in any sort of tragedy?"

Tasu knew that the last line would get Nagato's attention and make him conflict over his own ideals. To help him decide Tasu said, "Also what if I told you that the man calling himself Madara Uchiha…isn't who he really says he is?"

This caught Nagato and Konan's attention as they both stared at Tasu. Finally Nagato asked, "Prove to me that you really intend to set out to bring the Sage of the Six Path's dream."

Tasu nodded, a reasonable question. Slowly Tasu pulled up the bandages covering his eyes and revealed a part of his face to the two Akatsuki members. What they saw shocked them to the fullest, even making their mouths open. "That's…" Konan said unable to believe what she was looking at.

Soon Tasu covered his eyes again and took out a scroll. "These are what we plan to do." He said he held it out for Konan to take. The blue haired woman looked at Nagato, who merely nodded. Slowly she walked over to Tasu and took the scroll. "I will come back in three days and wait for your answer. And remember…don't tell anyone." And with that he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a still shocked Nagato.

**Uzushiogakure Uzukage Mansion and Schattenreich HQ**

Tasu reappeared inside the Uzukage's office/throne room. Already there was Hison Uzumaki. With them were some members of the Salbei Meisters, the anbu of the organization and Uzushiogakure and the Seinfeld (Death Hunters) the hunter nin of the village. Then there were the Schwerts (Swords) a special division of veteran ninjas that master the arts of kenjutsu And finally there was Naruto, who was wearing a black kimono with an orange version of the whirlpool symbol on the back while blindfolds covered his eyes since his new eyes weren't yet ready. He was also a little bit taller and more built, the right size someone his age should be at. "Well? How did it go?" Hison asked.

Tasu bowed before him and Naruto. "It all went great my lords. The Land of Spring, Wave and Tea have agreed to the plan and have now given us their support in secret. As you commanded it shall be made public in five years. Takigakure has also agreed to the plan but is still deciding about sending their jinchuriki over here for protection. Suna has fully committed theirs and the country's resources with us and is eager to trade. But due to the plan, will not made public until in five years."

Naruto nodded and, despite being blindfolded, looked at his uncle. "We should continue on rebuilding the country and the village. We'll send out our best to complete tough missions as long as they avoid Akatsuki. I also want to begin gathering data on Kumo and Iwa for our eventual invasion of their villages. We should also send some ninjas to support the resistance against the current Mizukage. That way we can gain their support in the future war we will unleash. Lastly uncle, I believe my eyes are almost fully ready." He said in a authority voice.

Hison bowed, proud of the progress his nephew has made in such a short time. "As you wish…your majesty."


	4. Return, Changes, and Decisions

It had been a week since the transfer and Hison believed that Naruto was ready to begin his training of the Schattenreich's power. From what Naruto learned, the members had used advanced seals on their bodies to readjust the chakra inside them. The seals also allowed them to absorb natural chakra with ease without worrying of turning into stone. However that was as much as Naruto knew right now, which is why his uncle was going to show him more.

As Hison guided Naruto too the training room, Naruto took the opportunity to check out the mansion with his new eyes. It was kind of like the Hokage mansion except the walls were orange with black and blue markings and swirling circles. One part of the hall had pictures of various important figures, such as past Uzukages, Daimyos of the nation, heroes of the village and clan leaders. However what caught Naruto's attention was the picture of a nine-year old girl with a round shaped head, long beautiful red hair, and blue eyes. Besides her was a boy with spiky red hair, blue eyes and tan skin and finally behind them, with both of his hands on each of their heads, was a man with red hair, mustache and beard. He wore a Kage hat with the kanji of 'Whirlpool'. Naruto was so lost in it that he hadn't realized he stopped walking until Hison came over to him, looking at the picture. When Hison saw it he smiled. "You probably know who that is don't you?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him then back at the picture for a few seconds. Then he replied, "Is that…my mom?" He asked.

Hison nodded. "Along with myself and our father Sansho Uzumaki, the Uzukage before me." He said with a smile, reminiscing on old times. "This was when we first entered the academy in Uzushiogakure. We were both so excited into becoming ninja, and dad was so happy for us, we even forgotten about the 3rd Shinobi War. However when the war did come, Kushina had to be sent to Konoha for protection, since she had Kuruma-san in her at the time."

Naruto heard the sadness in his voice and looked up at him. "What happened to you and gramps?" He asked.

Hison sighed as he rubbed his head. "Due to Iwa and Kumo being so close to Uzu, and since I was a senior, I became a genin a year early and was assigned to guarding the village. However the enemy managed to overwhelm our defenses and breach the village, killing many. Dad managed to kill a hundred Kumo shinobi, before being impaled multiple times. But thanks to him many of us managed to make it to the safe rooms and wait out the invasion. From what I remembered he also wounded the 3rd Tsuchikage, which I think gave him back problems to boot." He chuckled as Naruto did as well. "Come on, remember we're here for training.

Naruto nodded and a few minutes later the two arrived in front of a door. Naruto noticed that it had the same seals as the one that was around the room that the Sage of the Six Paths was in. "Hey wait is this room…" Naruto was about to ask when Hison opened the door. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that the room was much bigger on the inside. In fact there was a large city inside of it, going on for miles nonstop.

Hison smirked at Naruto's reaction. "Yep this room also leads to another dimension, which I call the rough zone, a dimension design to be the ultimate training room, capable of taking any beating that happens. You see all the rubble?" Hison asked as Naruto looked around. Indeed the city looked like a massive storm and this had hit it was the aftermath. "This is the result of countless years of training from different eras of Uzushiogakure's finest. Now then follow me and we shall begin the training." And with that he headed deeper into the city, quickly followed by Naruto. When they were far enough Hison signaled them to stop. "Okay Naruto, first I have a question: You know what the five main element affinities are correct?" Hison asked.

Naruto nodded. "Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water right?" He said.

Hison nodded. "Correct and you know there are sub-elements too right?" Naruto nodded earning a smirk from Hison. "Well watch this." He said as he raised his hand and pointed at a building. "Kogeki: Frozen Rage!" And then he fired several spears of ice from his fingertips at the building. When they collided with it they froze a small section of the building.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw his uncle use the ice element. Hison smirked. "We call this new style majijutsu. Basically its jutsu but doesn't require hand seals to use these attacks. Furthermore we are not limited to the elements that we can use with normal ninjutsu. We made this possible by using special seals called Kamisama no Genso onto our chests, thus giving us more elements to us." Then he walked over towards Naruto before continuing. "There are six different types of majijutsu forms: Kogeki (Attack), Yogo (Defend), Torakku (Track), Hosoku (Capture), Toku (Talk) and Fuin (Seal). You can use different elements for all six forms of majijutsu. However I'm also going to teach you how to us Sage Style."

Naruto cocked his head. "Sage Style?" He asked.

Hinso nodded. "It's like Sage Art but without requiring a summoning contract in order to make it work. Also Sage Art requires you to be still while gathering natural chakra. However with Sage Style all you have to do is concentrate the surround natural chakra into a part of your body, allowing you to use a new level of majijutsu without having to use the six forms of it. Observe."

Hison held out his right hand for Naruto to look at. A few seconds later chakra began to surround it and soon formed into a shuriken, except it was blue. "This spell is the simplest and easiest of the many Sage Style techniques. It is called Geschoss (German for: Energy Projectile). Its like concentrating elemental chakra into a weapon except this is form from natural chakra and can do this as well." Then he threw the shuriken like you normally would, except when it hit the building it let out a small explosion.

Naruto had a stunned look on his face and then a smiled appeared. "Awesome! So your going to teach me all this?"

Hison nodded a smirk on his face. "Yep and with your naturally large chakra it shouldn't be that hard to learn. Also you might even learn some of the Sage Style spells that even I don't know." Then he got serious. "Just to warn you I don't go easy on my students so don't expect for this to be an easy training. You ready?"

Naruto smirked, a determined look in his eyes. "Bring it on" Was all he said.

**Konoha**

Tasu sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument, staring at Konoha. "To think that this village was founded under the belief of the Will of Fire." Tasu said to himself. "I wonder what you would think of it now Harishima? How much the people have strain from the Will of Fire. Would you be in enraged as Naruto is now, or would you try to fix it?"

It had been a day since Naruto's lineage had been revealed to the village. There were mix feelings to it all; some people, mostly ninjas, were ashamed of having tormented the Fourth's son along with a few civilians. However the civilian council, especially Sakiko Haruno, and most of the civilians, refused to believe that the demon brat was the son of their greatest hero. This had brought many conflicts in the village streets resulting in anbu to come in and break the fights off. Tasu had to admit that it was ironic of what was happening and how the other nations were going to take it as well.

Tasu, remembering why he came here, sighed and got up and stretched his arm. 'Damn these arms are stiff. I need to get some new ones.' He thought to himself as he looked down below. "Well guess I better deliver the message." He said to himself as he jumped off the monument. As he fell he spun around and faced the Sandaime's face. Taking a closer look, you could see the hundreds of explosive tags on it. 'Time for a good taste of Uzumaki explosion tags.' Tasu thought as he formed the correct hand sign. Soon the Sandaime's head blew up, sending debris everywhere.

Tsunade heard the noise from her office and barely had enough time to ask herself what was going on when rocks began to hit the mansion's roof, along with several other areas of the village, causing the people to panic and run to avoid being crushed by the debris. Shizune came running into the office. "Tsunade-sama! Are you alright?" She asked as several anbu appeared and formed a defensive circle around the Hokage.

"I'm fine." She said as she headed out of the mansion. "But what was that noise?" She asked.

Shizune ran up beside her while holding Tonton in her arms. "One part of the Hokage's Monument blew up, sending debris everywhere. Medical teams are heading out to help any wounded."

"Hokage-sama! Up there!" An anbu shouted. Everyone looked up and saw Tasu standing on top of the Hokage Mansion while looking down at them. The first thing he said was, "Yo"

Suddenly Tsunade was jumping into the air and was right in front of him, startling Tasu. 'She's pretty fast.' He thought as Tsunade thrust her fist towards him. However the attack just went right through him, but Tasu could still feel the chakra in it. 'If that hit me then I would have to switch to a new body.' He thought again as he jumped forward over Tsunade and landed on top of another building.

Getting over her shock that her attack missed, she shouted, "Capture him! I want to know who he is and who he works for!" She ordered the anbu. The anbu all nodded and leapt after Tasu, who merely gave them the finger and headed towards the village gate.

One of the anbu began to form hand signs. "Futon: Wind Cutter Jutsu!" He shouted. Then a burst of wind headed straight towards him. But instead of hitting him, they dispersed upon impact, doing no damage to Tasu whatsoever. "How?" The anbu said.

"You have to do better then that to catch me!" Tasu shouted as he continued towards the gate. Suddenly a wall of wood came up before Tasu, surprising him and he nearly collided with it. 'Wood Release, how?' Tasu thought as he turned around.

"Good work Tenzo!" Yugao said as she pulled out her katana and prepared to strike Tasu. But before she could a wall appeared before her, stopping her attack. 'What? But he didn't perform any hand signs.' The cat masked anbu thought while Tasu ran around the wood wall. "Shit! Don't let him escape!" Yugao shouted.

"Ha! You guys couldn't catch a cold!" Tasu said as he kept running. Then heard someone shout, "Rasengan!" He looked up and saw Jiraiya coming down on him with the said attack. "Shit!" Tasu cried before jumping to the side and dodge the attack. The attack hit the ground and left a good size crater into it. "If you're chasing after me then I better fight back." Tasu said as he revealed a small blade attached to his arm and charged. Jiraiya managed to dodge the attack and then tried to land a punch into Tasu's face. But instead his fist went right through him, shocking the Toad Sage. "Not going to work." Tasu said as he swung his blade towards Jiraiya.

But just as it was about to hit him Tsunade came down onto Tasu with her leg up. "Damn it" Tasu said as he blinked his eyes and was suddenly a couple of inches where he once was, causing Tsunade's attack to hit the ground, leaving another crater. This shocked both sannin as they looked at the bandaged man. "How is avoiding our attacks?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"No clue" Jiraiya said as he took a stance alongside Tsunade. Tasu just looked at both of them, and then crack his head. "Well this has been fun but I think its time I left. So farewell-"

"Rasengan!" Someone shouted and suddenly a blur struck Tasu on his left. 'Shit, I was still Supesunjunjo (Order of Space) mode and didn't have enough time to switch to Sakkakujunjo (Order of Illusions) mode.' Tasu thought as the attack threw him into a building's wall.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the arriving anbu were shocked to see someone's attack was able to hit him but more importantly what the attack was. When the smoke cleared they finally saw the man and their eyes widened. He was an adult, perhaps in his early to mid thirties. He had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was also very tan as well and he was quite handsome. He wore a Konoha headband and jonin vest underneath a white short-sleeve coat with red flames at the bottom.

"M-Minato?" Jiraiya asked, shocked of seeing his student standing before him, let alone alive and well…well maybe not well. If you got a closer look you could tell that Minato was exhausted.

As for seeing him, everyone there was shocked to see the decease Fourth Hokage. However Minato's eyes were only on Tasu, glaring at him. Tasu got up and out of the hole he made and brushed himself off. "Well didn't expect to see you here so soon Minato. Though you aren't called the Yellow Flash for nothing. However if you're here then that means-"

Tasu was cut off when suddenly yellow chains appeared out of the ground and wrapped themselves around him, squeezing tightly. "Shit" Was all Tasu said as he looked to his left. Standing there was a beautiful woman with long red hair and light blue eyes. She had a round face but nevertheless was very beautiful. She wore plain white shirt, long brown ninja pants.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the woman. "Kushina?" She said in shock that Naruto's mother was still alive as well. But the said woman ignored her and just glared at Tasu like Minato was doing. Finally Kushina said, almost growled, "Where is my son? Where is Naruto?"

When Tsunade and Jiraiya heard this they turned towards Tasu. "So you're with them as well? The ones who took Naruto three months ago." Tsunade yelled, forming her hands into fists while more ninjas appeared around them, all of them shocked to see Minato alive, especially Kakashi. "Minato-sensei!" He cried.

Minato took a quick glance at him and gave a nod before turning back at Tasu. "Now answer my wife you bastard. Where is Naruto?"

Tasu chuckled. "Sorry but I'm not obligated to tell you. Besides even if I did do you think you would be able to get him back? More importantly do you think he would want to come back, to a village that wronged him for twelve years?" Tasu asked.

Those words made Minato raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean wronged?" He asked.

Tasu smirked underneath his bandages. "What were you expecting the people to do after you sealed the fox inside your own son? Worship him as a hero perhaps?" Then his voice became serious. "Well you're wrong, and you can thank the civilian council, elders and the third for that. It was because of them that Naruto grew up here alone, unloved, hated, tormented and literally beaten on his birthday. Did you know that the elders refused to let his lineage be revealed and that the third gave him Kushina's surname?" Kushina's eyes widened at this as well. "Well of course not, you were dead." Tasu said before continuing. "Hell they wanted to kill him even when he brought the last Uchiha. And they would have if our people hadn't taken him. Also Jiraiya never came here to see him all those years despite you two making him Naruto's godfather. The same goes for your student Kakashi, who trained Sasuke more rather then Naruto."

Minato glared at both Jiraiya and Kakashi, making the two flinch at the look. Kushina felt like letting this guy go and beat the crap out of everyone for what they did to her son apparently. But before she could decide anything Tasu began to fade, his last words were, "Later" and he suddenly disappeared and the chains dropped and retracted back to Kushina, who collapsed from being so exhausted from whatever event happened to her. "Kushina!" Tsunade cried as she ran towards her to check if she was injured. Minato also looked like he was about to collapse but was caught by Jiraiya and Kakashi. Before the Fourth Hokage passed out he gave one last glare to both of them, making them wonder how this was going to all turn out.

A few hours later the debris had been moved and all those wounded by the attack were brought to the hospital, Tsunade called a meeting of the clan heads, elders and civilian council along with Jiraiya. The last too were Minato and Kushina who were sitting to the side next to the Hokage's seat. They both had a depress look on them while now and then they would glare at the others, making them flinch. At first people didn't believe it was really them, but when Jiraiya looked at the Toad Contract and saw that Minato's name was red again, it only proved that the Fourth Hokage was alive and standing before them.

Feeling the tension that those two were giving off Tsunade cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. "Well first I guess I would like to welcome back Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I would like some answers onto how you two are-"

"Namikaze!" Sakiko shouted, making the people wince at her loud voice. "You telling me Minato-kun married this outcast?" She was seething that her crush had actually married someone else besides her. However her anger turned into fear when the two said people let out a massive killer intent towards everyone, not just her. No one had ever felt such anger ever.

Finally Minato spoke, his voice dark and deep. "Is it true what that man said about my son? That you people did so many horrible things to him?" He asked.

No one replied, instead they turned their heads in shame, unable to look at the couple. Finally a fat civilian had the nerve to yell. "Minato-sama, with all due respect, if you must know the demon had already devoured the boy's soul so-" He was silenced when Kushina landed a punch to his face, knocking him out. Everyone was so shocked that she moved so fast. When she turned to face the rest of them they flinched at the angry look on her face. "What do you bastards know about sealing? Nothing! So you have no right to say such things! I should kill you all for what you did to my son!" She cried.

"Kushina!" Tsunade yelled, catching her attention. "Please…just sit down."

"Why should I?" Kushina asked defiantly as her hair began to go up into the air, making many nervous.

"Because" Tsunade said, doing her best not to cry. "You're not the only one who is angry at what these people did to your son." She said the last part softly. Kushina calmed down a bit seeing the upset look on the older woman's face and quietly sat back down next to her husband. "Now Minato, Kushina I assure you that the civilian council shall be pay via their accounts for the abuse they have done to your son." She glared at the said people before they could reply. "But first I want you to tell us…what happened to you guys? We had all thought that you were both dead." Tsunade said.

Minato sighed, trying to figure out where to start. "Well to be honest…we did die. But during the sealing both of us sealed a part of us into Naruto as a safety measure incase the Kyuubi's seal was released."

"Are you telling me that the demon is free?" Koharu asked worried that it might come back to the village and finished what it started.

Minato shook his head. "No it's still inside Naruto from what I remembered. But when the seal was being undone and I interfered, there was a man inside Naruto who attacked Kushina and myself. I don't know how but somehow he sent us both out of the Shinigami and out of Naruto into the living world. I had no clue where we were or where Naruto was but when I saw people coming towards us, I grabbed Kushina and used an old seal I created on a tree and teleported us out of there. We must have been out for a few days before making our way towards the village where we saw the anbu chasing after that bandaged man. We figured he might know where Naruto was so…well you know." He said sadly.

"Were you able to figure out who the man was?" Danzo asked curiously.

Minato shook his head. "No I couldn't get a good look at him before he sent us to this world. And that's all I can say right now."

Tsunade sighed. "Well for now we'll leave things as it is for now seeing how the man escaped. Minato I know this is a bad time to ask but since you're back would you like to take back the seat of Hokage?" She knew she really shouldn't be asking but people would expect him to since he was hailed as one of the greatest to ever come.

Minato sighed before saying, "I'm sorry but I can't. I don't want to lead people who would dishonor my last wish and treating my son so badly." Everyone flinched at that last part. "I will however continue serving as a shinobi of Konoha for your sake and no one else's." He said the last part glaring at Jiraiya, who looked away in shame. He knew he screw up big time for not being their for Naruto, his godson.

Kushina looked up and said, "And so shall I, though I really don't feel like I have any loyalty to this village anymore." She said as she glared at Sakiko. "Also I would like that the Uzushiogakure symbol crest that everyone wears to be retired as well. Wearing it is an insult for all the harm you have done to my son, as well as you have all forgotten its importance."

The clan heads were shocked by this and began pleading with her not to do it. Tsunade however saw it coming seeing how wearing it was an insult to the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade made a noise getting everyone's attention. "I approve it and shall send word to the Fire Daimyo about it. And speaking of meaning all genin who graduated this year shall be sent back to the academy for revaluating to see if they are worthy of becoming shinobi."

To say everyone took that well was an understatement. Though the clan heads were a bit more understanding of it seeing how much of the academy's standards had been lowered due to the civilian council's interfering. "You can't do that! Our children have worked hard to become shinobi of Konoha!" Sakiko shrieked.

Tsunade glared at the woman. "Yes by making the graduation easier for them to pass. Honestly I would expect at least half of this year's new generation to die on their first missions with all the teachings that they missed out at the academy. So you should be grateful that I'm sending them back to be reeducated in the village's history and how to be true ninjas." She said the last part letting out a lot of killer intent towards the civilian council, who all shivered. "Now that is over Minato, Kushina, I would like you two to stay so I can fill you in on a few things that happened over the past few years." And then she glared at Jiraiya. "And just them." Making Jiraiya flinch.

Minato and Kushina nodded while everyone got up and left, being escorted by Shizune. As the couple sat in front of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage took a deep breath. "Now, where to begin?"

**Elsewhere in the Fire Country**

Team 8 had finished their mission at Suna and was now returning to Konoha, unaware of what has happened in the said village. Currently their thoughts were on making a decent campsite. "Man that had to be the most boring mission ever." Kiba said as he started pitching up his tent. Akamaru barked in agreement with his partner.

Kurenai sighed at her student's complaint. "Boring or not Kiba, reestablishing the relations between our villages was important and we should be grateful that nothing went wrong whatsoever." Then she turned towards Hinata. "Hinata since you've finished your tent already, will you go and collect some firewood and water?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei." The Hyuuga girl said before picking up the water bucket and dashing off into the forest while the rest of her team worked on finishing up camp.

A few minutes later Hinata was at a stream she found and was about to collect water when she heard a noise from behind. Moving quickly she spun around and saw Tasu standing before her. Hinata had to back away a little bit due to the shock of seeing him. But she noticed that Tasu's left arm was missing because his sleeve was blowing in the wind. "You!" She said though not loud enough for others to hear her.

Tasu walked up to her, not even stopping when she got into her clan's stance. "I've come to hear your answer Hinata Hyuuga. The time for sides is now and everyone must choose in order to bring peace to this world. And now I've come for your decision."

Hinata got out of her stance and continued staring at Tasu. She had long thought hard on this, and so, after pausing, she said, "I will do it. I will act as a spy for Naruto."

Tasu cocked his head. "I don't think he meant for you to do it like that but at least I know you're on our side." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper with symbols on it, pointing in all directions. As he gave it to Hinata Tasu said, "This seal will guide to you exchange points. There you shall leave a scroll filled with any useful information about Konoha. When the time comes for you to leave I shall personally come to you and let you know. And remember, this is all for peace." And with that he left, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.


	5. Reunion of the Hokages

Life had changed drastically over the next five years since Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had returned. They bought a large estate in one of the more secluded places in Konoha, saying that they don't want to live near those who abused their son. Even when they went to the markets and people tried to praise them, all the people got in return were harsh glares and massive killer intents directed at them. This made many flinch that the hero of Konoha now despised the very village that he had sworn to protect. Kushina had actually spent the first few days hunting down the civilian council members and several important ninjas who had hurt Naruto over the years and sent them to the hospital. No matter where they went they would have glares directed at anyone who tried to have a conversation with them, minus Tsunade and Shizune. They even ignored Jiraiya, since he did nothing to help Naruto when he was just a child. Kushina had also bought a little shrine for Naruto, praying one day he would return and they could be a family again.

The remaining rookies began to change a lot, some good some bad. They were all shocked to learn that not only was the Fourth Hokage was alive, but that he was Naruto's father. Actually once they got a good look at him they could see the resemblance. By now all of them were chunin now except for Neji and Sasuke, the former a jonin and the latter still a genin. Hinata had begun to distance herself from the rest of her team and clan, much to everyone's curiosity. She was actually the only one that seemed to be on good terms with Kushina. The two had met when Kushina was heading out to buy some food at the market when she bumped into Hinata. Kushina had heard the rumors about the Hyuuga heiress having a crush on her son and so was curious. The two talked for a while and Kushina saw a little bit of herself in Hinata, excluding the shyness part. The two of them hit it off from there and Hinata would visit her and Minato often. Kushina had begun to see her as a daughter that she never had and was happy to know that at least one person cared for her son. Hinata even learned a new type of jutsu from training with Minato, much to the shock of everyone.

Ino and Sakura had begun taking medical lessons from Tsunade since they desired to better help their teams. Team 7 even got a new member in place of Naruto, a pale boy named Sai. With Hinata distancing herself from them, Team 8 had been disbanded, much to Kurenai's displeasure.

Sasuke however remained the same, though he lessened up a bit from having a superior complex. Despite that the civilian council still fought to have him do the CRA so the village could have more sharingans. Both the Fire Daimyo and Tsunade constantly rebuffed this along with the Clan heads. In fact it got so out of hand once that Tsunade finally decided to disband the civilian council for good, especially when she found out that during her sensei's rule they were using her clan's money for their own benefits and for the Kyuubi festival.

Speaking of which, the Kyuubi festival had been canceled for good during the 1st year of when Kushina and Minato came back. The civilian council thought that they would be pleased that they were holding a festival in Minato's honor for defeating the Kyuubi. That wasn't the case because when the couple arrived there the first thing they did was go rampant, tearing down stands, rides and even destroyed the parade. It took the entire anbu force and some from Root just to restrain them. When asked why they did it, it was because that festival was a disgrace and an insult to their son, and they demanded that it should be shut down, which Tsunade agreed with.

Today however was now different. No one could shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen this day. For the council, they knew that this year was the year that the Schattenreich were going to destroy Konoha. Everyone was thinking that it was just an empty threat but for some they knew that those people weren't the kind to make such threats. Something big was going to happen this year.

However Tsunade had other things to worry about, like Konoha's status a hidden village. It was embarrassing enough that they had to remove the orange swirl of Uzushiogakure off of their vests, but they had barely been getting any missions lately. Sure they got back most of the alliances that they had lost, though why she had no clue but she wasn't complaining. However they weren't trading much of their resources as they use too. 'Probably because they still hate us for what the civilian council did to Naruto.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Now another matter had come up, which is why she summoned four teams and two separate jonins; they included Minato, Kushina, who had a katana strapped to her back, Team Kakashi, with their new member Sai, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai. "Thank you all for coming so quickly." Tsunade said. The others just gave nods but Tsunade noticed Kushina would now and then glare at Sasuke and Kakashi. Ever since learning about how Kakashi gave Sasuke more attention then his sensei's own son, Minato and Kushina had refused to even acknowledge him and Kushina was disgusted that her friend Mikoto did nothing to help her son.

Sighing Tsunade continued. "It has come to our attention that the civil war in Kirigakure has ended in the rebel's victory…about two years ago." This shocked everyone. Almost no word had come from the village hidden in the mist so no one had any clue of what was happening there. However for information like this to have such late a time made them wonder what kind of people might have been able to take down the fourth Mizukage since he possessed the three-tails. "Do we have any information on what happened?" Minato asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "All we know is that the resistance received help from another hidden village who we currently know nothing about. However a small but significant group of ninjas loyal to the late Fourth Mizukage survived and are being led by a former hunter nin named Yume. They were last spotted entering the Fire Country and since Kiri can't go after them due to the damage done to their economy and village, the current Mizukage has asked us to apprehend the leader of this group and any other important members. If we succeed then we may work out a treaty between our countries that would greatly benefit us."

"Do we know how many ninjas are in this group?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "From the report at least fifty ninjas between chunin and jonin level." Some of the rookies gasped at the numbers. "I would send more teams but with the economy how it is and with so many on missions it's impossible for me to do that. Also I'm placing Minato in charge of the mission."

Minato nodded and turned towards the others. "Meet at the gate in three hours." He said while everyone nodded. As everyone was leaving Tsunade told Minato and Kushina to stay for a moment. "Now I have two things to tell you. 1: I plan on withdrawing as Hokage and Kushina I want you to be my successor."

Kushina's eyes widened and then narrowed, a frowned on her face. "If you think I'm going to-"

"Just hear me out!" Tsunade yelled startling both of them. She sighed before speaking. "The only reason why accepted this position was because of Naruto." She said the last part quietly but still able to let the other two hear it. "I'm still getting reports of parties inside people's homes, celebrating your son's disappearance and I can't take it anymore! Naruto was like a son to me or like a little brother. Hearing them cheer for his disappearance is putting me in a state of depression. I know its selfish but I just can't take it."

Kushina noticed tears began to form in older woman's eyes. "Tsunade…" She whispered.

Tsunade sighed. "I know Minato won't accept the position and the only other three good candidates are Kakashi, Jiraiya and, I can't believe I'm saying this, and Danzo. Kakashi I can't pick because after the whole retrieval mission five years ago, no other jonin really trusts him since it was his technique that nearly killed your son. Jiraiya has to maintain his spy network for the sake of the village." Kushina mumbled about and peeking into women bath houses. "And Danzo I can't choose for obvious reasons. But you Kushina, like me, are a descendant of one of the three founding clans of Konoha, as well as an expert in fuijutsu. You could greatly increase the defense of the village. Furthermore I've seen how well you deal with those people and politics. You're the perfect choice for Hokage, so please, if not for me do it for Naruto."

Kushina bit her lip and thought about it long and hard. This was a tough decision for her to decide. She felt Minato slip his hand into hers and when she looked at him he gave her a reassuring smile. Kushina sighed and looked at Tsunade. "Fine I'll do it…for Naruto."

Tsunade smiled. "Thank you Kushina. I'm going to announce it to the council after you're done with the mission, which brings me back to my second topic." She pulled out a scroll from her desk and handed it to Kushina. "Jiraiya sent this to me a few days ago, information from his network. He reports that several groups of merchant ships, mostly from Wave, Wind, Spring, and Tea have been heading towards your old country, the Land of Whirlpool. Now this could only lead to one thing."

Kushina's eyes widened at the realization of this information. "This means that someone has revived the country, perhaps even the village."

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. So far we don't know for sure except they seem to be getting more trades with these nations then we are, which is crippling both the Fire Country and Konoha. Seeing how this involves the country, the Fire Daimyo will be coming here today actually to discuss with the council, including the merchants guild, which will involve civilian representatives." Kushina groaned at this part. "I believe that he is hoping that whoever is in charge of the nation now will be willing to form an alliance with us seeing how we use to have one with them before. But for now I want you to focus on this mission to increase our relationship with Kirigakure."

Both jonin bowed and left the office, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts and a bottle of sake.

**Three hours later at the gate of Konoha**

Soon the four teams along with Minato and Kushina were gathered at the gate. Everyone was packed lightly with only the essentials. This was nothing new to them as they were use to carrying lightweight stuff and knew that speed was of the essence. However many of the younger ninjas, like Kiba and Lee, were in fact very excited about working with the Fourth Hokage.

Minato went over with the other jonins, minus Neji, to make sure everyone understood what to do. "Okay let's head out and use caution." Minato said as he took to the trees followed by everyone else. They spread out through the forest in teams so they wouldn't attract too much attention while still keeping a view on the others.

The trip wasn't very exciting or worth mentioning. Now and then some of the boys would try and strike up a conversation with Minato, but he merely just nod his head or said some quick reply. The only ones really talking were Kushina and Hinata, the two already formed a good bond with Kurenai joining in now and then. Kakashi noticed that Minato didn't even give him a second glance. The Cyclops jonin sighed as he realized how badly he messed up since he was never there for Naruto as he was growing up.

Suddenly Akamaru perked up, his noise moving. Kiba noticed this and signaled to the others. Minato nodded and signaled for everyone to stop. When they did Minato asked, "What is it Kiba?" Minato asked.

"Akamaru has picked up several scents up ahead…Kiri I think." Then he frowned as he also sniffed the air. "And I smell another batch of ninjas though their scent is odd…like their chakra is all messed up or something." He said.

Minato raised an eyebrow and turned towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan what do you see with your Byakugan?" He asked.

Hinata activated her dojutsu and scanned the area where the Kiri-nins are. "I see them at least a mile away." Then her eyes widened. "Wait it looks like they're fighting another group…and losing."

"Is this good or bad for us Minato-san?" Guy asked.

"Well technically if these guys manage to kill off those Kiri-nins then we'll lose the chance to give the Fire Country some trade routes with Kirigakure. However I don't want to rush in blindly, move in slowly and stay quiet." Minato said.

Everyone nodded and headed forward with great caution. A few minutes later they arrived and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Almost all the Kiri-nins were dead while the victors were gathering up the rest. The said victors wore black. They wore black short double-breasted trench coats with shoulder straps underneath grey light armor. Also they wore matching black pants with the black ninja sandals. On their heads were black caps with black peaks with a symbol on the front. Those who were escorting the prisoners had spear in their hands. However one man stood out from the rest of them. He wore the same outfit except his shoulder straps were gold. He also had a small black cape strapped to his jacket and wore round spectacles and had trimmed black hair. He was also giving out orders to the others meaning he had to be the captain of this group.

"Why are they wearing such a strange outfits?" Kiba asked

"I don't know but I wonder what village they're from." Ino asked as she titled her head to the side trying to get a better look at them.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin as he examined their clothes, their color and style. Then his eyes widened when he realized it but before he could say anything Choji beat him to it. "They kind of look like the same guys who took Naruto five years ago." He said not realizing the mistake he just did. For once Kushina heard that she jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and landed on the ground, catching everyone's attention. 'Kushina!' Minato thought as he signaled the rest to jump out of the trees and landed beside Kushina, who was just glaring at the man in charge of the others. The said man adjusted his glasses when he saw the headbands. "Konoha eh?" He said.

"Where is my son?" Kushina growled, releasing a killer intent that made everyone shiver a little. Kushina was acting like a mama bear when her cub was in danger and no one wanted that on them.

The man cocked his head to the side while standing perfectly straight. "You know when you meet someone new its only proper to introduce yourself." He said with a smile. "Allow me to demonstrate. My name is Enkei Koban, captain of the first Seinfeld of Uzushiogakure."

Everyone who knew that village gasped in shock. Kushina almost lost her balance. "You're-you're from Uzushiogakure?" She asked.

Enkei nodded. "Indeed I am but I've said too much. Now you must tell me your names since I've told you mine."

Instead of an answer in words Sasuke charged him with his sword out. Enkei sighed and said. "Hosoku: Nine Pillar Lock." And suddenly nine golden rods surrounded Sasuke's body, trapping him, no matter how much he struggled. "I do hate rude people. Though seeing how you're an Uchiha I should not be surprised."

Sasuke growled at the man but Enkei merely ignored him and looked at the other Konoha-nins. Then he frowned when he saw Kakashi. "Hmmm, are you by chance Kakashi Hatake?" He asked

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and nodded. Enkei looked at the others. "Then the rest of these people must be the members of team seven through ten, no?"

When no one replied Enkei looked directly at Kushina and Minato. "And you two must be Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, parents of Naruto Uzumaki-sama."

Everyone's eyes widened at the name, shocked to hear someone using such honorifics towards Naruto. Kushina growled and pulled out her katana. "So you do know where my son is!" She yelled.

Enkei smirked and began to pull out his saber. "His majesty gave us the order to retrieve you two…and eliminate his past friends. That is why we allowed these Kiri-nins to come into the Fire Country because we knew that the Hokage would send you people to deal with them." He said the last part taking a quick glance at Hinata, the one who had given them this information. "Now then die quickly and painlessly. Men attack!"

Before any of the Konoha-nins could react, Enkei's men surrounded them and pulled out bow swords with guards on them from seals strapped to their wrists. Concentrating they began to gather natural chakra around the bow to form the shape of an arrow. Then they fired, sending the arrows at blinding speed.

"Scatter!" Minato yelled. With that the ninjas jumped out of the way, dodging the explosion that the arrows created when they hit the ground. Kushina raised her katana and headed straight towards Enkei, who pulled out his sword, which was a saber.

Their blades clashed and their duel began. "You are quite skilled Kushina-sama, just as the rumors say. It would be interesting how much you would fair against Hison-sama." Enkei said.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Hison? As in my brother Hison? Was he involved in this as well?" She asked as she dodged a strike from Enkei's sword.

Enkei smirked. "If you wish to know." He said as he dodged Kushina's attack and then swung at the red head woman who dodged it easily. "Then you have to join us!"

The other Konoha-nins, minus Sasuke who was still trapped, were fighting the rest of the Uzu-nins, who were doing very well with their bow swords. But what really caught them off guard was the jutsus that they were using. 'Not a single one is making any hand seals. What's going on?' Minato thought as he dodged a swing from one of the ninjas. "Futon: Pressure Damage Jutsu!" Minato shouted and unleashed a blast of wind that pushed the ninja back a couple of feet. With him out of the way Minato ran to help Kushina.

Enkei was currently on the offensive while pushing Kushina back with his saber. When Kushina was far enough Enkei raised his left hand. "Hosoku: Bound by Black Chains." He said and suddenly ten small black spheres launched from his fingertips and headed towards Kushina. Before the woman could react they surrounded her and linked to one another with black string and tightened around her, trapping her while forcing her to drop her katana. "What the? I can't move!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

Enkei smirked as he walked up to her casually. "The Seinfeld are the hunter-nins of Uzushiogakure. We are trained too Hosoku, Torakku and Fuin. Now I believe that it is time that you came with us." He says, as he was about to touch her.

Suddenly a kunai headed straight for Enkei, but the man sensed and moved forward to dodge the blade. He turned around and saw Minato charging him. "Hmm it seems that the knight in shining armor has come to save the princess." Enkei joke as he raised his saber. Soon natural chakra began to gather around the blade and suddenly Enkei swung his blade down, firing a chakra shape blade towards Minato. But just as it was about to hit him, the former Hokage disappeared. 'What?' Enkei thought when he suddenly felt a presence behind on his other side. He turned around to see Minato coming at him with a Rasengan in his hand. "Rasengan!" Minato shouted as he slammed it into Enkei's chest. The impact sent the captain flying into a tree, causing smoke to spread everywhere from the crash site. Minato ran over to help Kushina but he saw that her restraints that Enkei put around her already came off. 'My attack must have caused him to lose focus on the technique.' Minato thought to himself as he looked at Sasuke who was getting up and then he offered a hand to his wife.

Kushina smiled and was about to take it when her eyes suddenly widened. Minato followed her gaze and his eyes to widened. Enkei was already getting up and even though there was a hole on his suit where Minato had hit him, there was no wound on the man. "H-how?" Minato asked in confusion. 'That attack should have knocked him out or even killed him.' He thought to himself.

Enkei ignored Minato and brushed himself off. "I admit that was a pretty close call there Minato-sama." He said as he picked up his sword. "Now it's my turn." And he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Minato. 'He's fast' Minato thought as he pulled out a kunai and prepared to deflect the saber coming down…

…Only for both of their weapons to be stopped by a third blade, a pure silver one at that. Both men looked and were surprised at who it was. "Hison?" Minato asked in shock. "Hison-sama" Enkei said who was also shocked at the appearance of the man.

Kushina however, was silent as she stared at her little brother, her mouth opened while her eyes widened. "Hison-niichan?" She said finally.

The said man looked at her for a moment before glaring at Minato. The glare made Minato jumped back a few feet along with Kushina, while Enkei stood by Hison's side. In fact all the other Uzu-nins had jumped back and gathered around Hison. Hison however sheathed his sword and looked at Enkei. "I thought I told you to finish off the Kiri-nins and bring back the leader's body right away. Instead I had to come here, deal with the survivors and to see you guys in a little skirmish. Now what do you suppose Naruto will say to this?"

Everyone turned towards once were and were shocked to see nothing but a large pile of ash. Enkei however said to Hison, "My apologies Hison-sama. I had not intended to take so long in fighting these Konoha-nins. I shall off my sincerest apologies to his majesty for myself and my men."

Kiba snorted. "Why the hell do you keep calling that baka 'his majesty'? It's not like he's actually royalty." He said.

Hinata glared at her teammate but Kushina struck Kiba on the head, causing him to hit the ground. Then she turned back at her brother. "Hison, what's going on? Why did you guys take away my son from Konoha?"

Hison snorted before turning to face his sister. "Well first off to save him from being killed by a bunch of stupid villagers and ninjas. But furthermore" He said with a serious tone. "_He_ wanted to speak to him." (A/N: I don't think I have to tell you who _he _is).

Kushina's eyes widened, knowing who he was talking about. However the rest of the Konoha-nins were confused by this. "W-why would he want to speak to Naruto? What's wrong with the way the world is? He never had any problems before. And why don't you seem surprise to see us?" The last part was at random but she was kind of shock that he didn't seem surprise to see them since he must've known she had died.

"Kushina-chan who is he talking about?" Minato asked as he looked at his wife and then his brother-in-law.

Kushina opened her mouth but was cut off when Hison yelled. "Don't you dare say a word Kushina, he may be your husband but by telling him our greatest secret you will be exiled by name and body from our clan. And just because your Naruto's mother doesn't give you special rights." That made Kushina shut her mouth. Minato raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hison continued, "As to why, well lets just say that he's not pleased with the results of his son's work. Furthermore the time has come for our clan to reunite and bring order to this world, which we shall with the Naruto leading us."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious are you?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her. "I mean sure Naruto is pretty good at raising morale but being a leader, he's not exactly good in politics if you want my opinion."

Hison sighed and shook his head. "I expected no less from the girl who would constantly hit my nephew to doubt his abilities." Sakura looked down at the comment, seeing how true it was. "Also the reason why I'm not surprise is because I was the one who cast you out of Naruto and into this world with the help of _him_." He said shocking Kushina and Minato. But before they could reply Hison motioned one of the hunter-nins to pick up Yume's body. "We shall be taking our leave now. Oh and give these to the Hokage will ya?" Hison said as he pulled out a large scroll and threw it at Kushina who caught it. "Also remember, our threat still stands." Hison said and then all of the Uzu-nins disappeared in a flash much to everyone's surprise.

Minato put a reassuring hand on Kushina while the said woman squeezed the scroll in anger. Minato turned to everyone else. "We're heading back." He said sadly knowing that the mission was a failure.

**Konoha Anbu Headquarters**

A few hours later Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Ibiki and Shizune, along with dozens of anbu ninjas were inside a large empty room. After returning from the mission and reporting from what they found out, Tsunade took the couple to the Anbu headquarters so they could release whatever was inside the scroll in private and in case it was a trap.

Kushina bent down and unrolled the scroll across the floor. She noticed many complex seals on it, some old and some new. "From what I can tell by the seals, it seems that there is a person or several inside it." Kushina said.

Tsuande raised an eyebrow. "Do we know if it is just corpses or living people?" She asked.

Kushina looked at the symbols for a moment before replying, "Living. The seals here are used to allow the person inside the scroll to be held in animation until they are released so whoever is in it must be alive."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well release them from the scroll." She said as Ibiki signaled the anbus to be ready. Kushina nodded and performed a few hand signs before slamming her hand on the scroll. Suddenly smoke filled the room for a while and when it died down everyone gasped. For lying on top of the scroll was the first, second, third Hokage and Mito Uzumaki, all of them looking like they were in their early to mid thirties. Mito was wearing a blue and yellow kimono while the three men were wearing their ninja gear.

No one said a word, too shocked to believe it. Before anyone could react, the four people suddenly began to move. Then their eyes opened slowly and slowly they got up.

"Ah, my head hurts." Hashraima murmured to himself before looking around. Tobirama followed his lead, then Mito and Hiruzen. Soon they realized everyone else in the room including each other. Mito and Harshima immediately hugged one another, happy to see the other despite the situation. Hiruzen however noticed Minato and Kushina, the latter starting to give him an angry glare. "Minato, Kushina. How-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kushina cried and lunged for the Third Hokage, intending to kill him again probably. It was only thanks to the combine effort of both Minato and Tsunade that held the red head back from the startled Sarutobi. 'This could take a while.' Tsunade thought to herself as her grandfather and great granduncle were looking at her in shock.

**Hokage Mansion, Hokage Office**

An hour or two later Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Hiruzen were all sitting in the Hokage's office with Tsunade explaining everything that has happened so far. Kushina was still glaring at Hiruzen, making the third nervous, but soon she was joined by Mito, her husband and brother-in-law when Tsunade revealed to them about Naruto's life in the village. "Hiruzen how could you?" Mito asked. She knew the pain that a jinchuuriki went through being one herself, which is why their identities were kept a secret from not just other nations, but from the village that they were in. "How could you allow the people of Konoha to mistreat him for so long?" She asked again.

Hiruzen looked down in shame as the two Uzumaki females and his two predecessors all glared at him. "I had no choice. The elders, civilian council and Fugaku Uchiha." The two Senjus and Mito groaned at the Uchiha name. "Out voted me about keeping Naruto's identity as the container a secret, but also out voted me about revealing his relationship to Minato. The last part I agreed with a little since I didn't want other nations to target him."

Mito just scoffed at this say there were plenty of enemies inside Konoha while Tobirama was shaking his head, not knowing whether to feel a shame at Hiruzen or to his other two students. Then Kushina asked why did he lie to her brother about Naruto, which caused Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow. "Your brother? I never even saw him after the event. I was to busy assigning trustworthy anbu to watch over your son during his infancy. I left Koharu and Homaru in charge of my work. I hadn't been in my office a lot during that time trying to make sure Naruto-kun was safe." He said straight forward that there wasn't a hint of deception.

Tsunade coughed. "Well I think the only way to find out for sure would to have Inoichi look into your memories but seeing how…delicate this is I would rather wait till later."

Still, despite this entire fiasco with Naruto, one question remained: "How are we alive?" Hashirama asked. "The last thing I remember was being brought back to life by one of your students Hiruzen. Then you used some kind of seal with the Shinigami to seal our souls."

Minato rubbed his chin before a thought came to his head. "This is just a theory but the most possible reason is that Hison and whoever this other man is, must have somehow used a seal to take our souls out of the Shinigami and bring us back to this world. I think with us it was because we were in the way of Naruto releasing the Kyuubi but you four it must have been by accident."

Mito's eyes widened when it hit her and she looked at Kushina. "Wait Kushina-chan, was this _his_ plan?" She asked worryingly

Kushina looked down but nodded. "Yes Mito-sama, it is that person, _he's_ the one behind all this."

Everyone else was confused, not having a clue of what they were talking about. Finally Tsunade said, "Will one of you tell us who _he_ is?"

Both Uzumaki women looked at each other before Mito sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is a well kept secret of the Uzumaki clan, and one that if spoken to outsiders could be result in terrible consequences. No one from outside this room must know of this, understood?" When everyone nodded their heads Mito took a deep breath. "The man we are talking about is the Rikudou Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths and our clan's founder."

Everyone's, minus Kushina, jaws dropped at the news. "A-are you telling me that the Sage of the Six Paths, the god of ninjutsu, was alive all this time? Furthermore he was the one who founded your clan?" Tsunade asked still unable to believe it.

Hashirama scratched his chin. "It does make sense when you think about it." He said getting everyone's attention. "It would explain your clan's large chakra reserves as well as longevity."

Everyone took that in, seeing how much that made sense. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and three unwelcome people came in: Danzo, Koharu, Homaru. "Hokage-sama we must discuss about the incident with Kiri and-What on earth?" Danzo asked as his eye widened at seeing Hokages one through three along with Mito all sitting around the Hokage's desk. Koharu's mouth dropped while Homaru cleaned his glasses and took another look until he followed suit with his colleague.

All the Hokages, the two Uzumaki's and the 5th assistant all blinked several times, wondering how to explain all this. Finally Tsunade said, "This is going to be a long one."


	6. Fall of the Rock and Cloud

Sitting on top of his throne, Naruto Uzumaki, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, Daimyo of the Whirlpool nation and Emperor of the Schattenreich, listened to the reports that their spies in Fire, Earth and Lightning Country sent to him. He wore grey armor underneath a black shirt and pants. He also had a black cape hanging from the armor shoulder pads. Further more he had a headband around his head with two small horns sticking out and the Uzu symbol on it. With that and his eyes he looked exactly like the Sage of the Six Paths.

The reports on the Lightning Country and the Earth Country were good; thanks to the efforts of many smaller nations siding with Whirlpool, Kumo and Iwa had few missions to take and most of them were missions dealing with the criminals, something that did not go with either the Kages or the Daimyos. In fact like Konoha, the two hidden villages were suffering economic problems, however Naruto was much more interested in the reports about the Fire Country. Thanks to his alliance with Suna and Kiri, Konoha had little missions to do and due to the decrease of trading with the Fire Country, the Daimyo's funding for the village has dropped as well. "Seems to be going well, huh Tasu?" Naruto said to the shadows.

Tasu soon appeared out of nowhere besides Naruto. "Indeed and thanks to the information that Hinata-chan has sent us the time to strike the village will come soon. Speaking of reports I have a message from Nagato." He said as he pulled out said scroll. "They have already captured the five-tails, four-tails, two-tails, and three-tails. As he agreed, he has left both the one-tail and seven-tails in peace but wishes to know if you will approve of them capturing the six-tails?"

Naruto thought for a moment and replied, "The jinchuuriki of that one is a missing-nin and I don't think we can win him over like we did with Fu and Gaara. Tell Nagato he can capture that one. What do we know of Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha's remains?"

"Obito has begun impersonating himself as Tobi and is currently acting as a new recruit of Akatsuki. As for Madara, we found his body and as you assume it consists of some of Senju DNA. We've begun collecting some of both." Then Tasu frowned underneath his bandages. "But it seems someone else found it first, we believe that it might be Orochimaru who found the body since he was a former member of the organization."

Naruto nodded. "So long as we have both DNA then we'll be fine. I've already extracted the seven-tails from Fu so we'll let Nagato know that. Also Gaara will be arriving soon so I can extract the one-tails from him. I assume that you know your part as well?" He asked Tasu.

Tasu nodded. "Yes and I can't wait for it. I've already had to switch out of ten bodies these past five years and I grow tired of it." He said. Then he added, "Also why did you allow Hashirama along with his brother, wife and Hiruzen to be taken to Konoha? They could greatly increase their military forces."

Naruto smirked. "I'm well aware of that. In fact I wanted it. Mito and Kushina have already betrayed our clan by telling them of Rikudou-sama. And I want to show that we can handle those Kages."

Suddenly a messenger arrived, kneeling before Naruto and Tasu. "Forgive me your majesty but a message from Hinata-san has arrived." He said as he held the scroll to Naruto. Naruto took it and read its contents. "Interesting, it seems that the Fire Daimyo is going to be arriving to Konoha to discuss about creating a treaty with Whirlpool. I thought that Uncle Hison already told them that we are the ones who are threatening them?"

Tasu shrugged. "Perhaps they think that since we were once allies and the fact you use to be a Konoha-nin might give them a chance to work out a treaty with us." Tasu suggested.

Naruto nodded as he dismissed the messenger. "They will no doubt send a messenger here. But just in case, Tasu, I want you to head to Konoha and spy on the meeting and see what happens. Also tell Hinata-chan the time for her to leave the village is coming soon." Naruto said as he got up and began walking towards the door, his cape swinging side to side.

Tasu scratched his head. "And where are you going Naruto-sama?" He asked.

Naruto stopped and turned to face him. Then he smirked. "Why to Iwa. It is time we made ourselves known as a village and a nation not to be messed with. While I take Iwa, Hison shall take Kumo. With two of the five great villages falling before us…we can clean the road to peace even further." He said the last part with a dark voice.

Tasu rubbed his head as Naruto continued walking away. "Man! That is one scary dude." He said to himself. "Well I better get to work." He said and he soon disappeared.

**Konoha Hokage Mansion, Council Room**

Kushina sighed as she now sat in the Hokage Seat while Minato sat by her side. On both of her sides were the last two sannins Tsuande and Jiraiya. Around them were the Clan heads, Elders, Merchant Guild, the Temporary Civilian Council and finally the Fire Daimyo with some of his advisors. One of the new seats of the Clan Head was Hashirama Senju with his brother and wife by his side while Hiruzen sat with his son Asuma, both representing the Sarutobi clan. Now and then someone would perform "Kai" to see if it was genjutsu.

People rejoiced upon hearing that now three hokages had returned from the dead. There was especially must rejoicing within the Sarutobi clan as the members welcomed Hiruzen back to the living. However the Senju brothers and Mito were less then happy upon seeing how the village now was; civilians and merchants who try to poke their way into shinobi business, their only concerns were filing up their pockets. When Hashirama walked up to say something, he said six words that went into everyone's heads: "The Will of Fire has died." And with that he walked away. He, his brother and wife now stay with Minato and Kushina in their estate, away from the politics (most of the time) and from people wanting to have a look at the First and Second Hokage. The only times they left the estate was to go to the Academy, in hopes of reeducating the younger generation. Mito however refused to leave the estate, angry on how they treated her relative Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina cleared her throat, calling for order in the room. Once eyes were on her she spoke, "Now as you know I have been made the sixth Hokage. First I would like to thank Tsunade-sama and the Daimyo for choosing me and I promise to do my best as Hokage for the sake of the village." Everyone bowed at her in respect. "Now onto more important matters. As you know rumors about the Whirlpool nation, my homeland, coming back is true. And a few days ago we've came in contact with Uzu-nins, though slightly different then the ones from the past. Also for those of you who remember from five years ago the threat we all received from the group called the Schattenreich…well we've discovered that they and the Whirlpool nation are one in the same."

There were some murmurs all around until the Fire Daimyo spoke. "Is there by chance a way for us to settle this peacefully? After all the Fire Country was once allies with them."

Tsunade sighed, getting everyone's attention. "Maybe. But seeing who their leader is it is unlikely…especially after what the civilian council did to him in the past." She said.

"So basically its all their fault." Mito finished as she glared at the civilian council who let out nervous laughs except for Sakiko who just glared at both Mito and Kushina.

The only person who did not understand was the Fire Daimyo. Minato sighed and explained it all to him, now making the Daimyo glare at the civilian council for causing this mess.

Finally Sakiko spoke up. "I don't see what we have to fear? With all the Hokages here they won't even be able to touch the village." She said arrogantly, earning nods in agreement from the civilian council. However the Hokages did not agree with this and it was Tobirama who proved it to them. "If they allowed us to come back here unharmed then that means that they must have very powerful shinobi in their ranks. And from what Kushina-san told me about the ones she and her husband met with the others then they clearly have developed new powers to help them fight. We can't fight someone that we're unprepared for." He said.

Shikaku sighed. "Troublesome. Tobirama-sama has a point. We know nothing of their forces while they might have a good idea of ours seeing how they managed to infiltrate the village twice five years ago easily."

Kushina nodded when she suddenly saw a toad messenger jumping through the window towards Jiraiya. He had a scroll strapped to his back as well. Jiraiya bent down and took the scroll, and when he did the toad disappeared in a poof of smoke. Everyone watched as Jiraiya opened the scroll and read its contents. His eyes widened at the last part. "Sweet Kami!" He cried.

"What is it?" Kushina asked as she looked at her husband's sensei.

Jiraiya looked up with a serious look on his face. "My informant from Iwa has just sent news that a large group of ninjas are heading towards the village. Also they are being led by a young man with blond spiky hair."

No one had to guess who that was. Kushina felt her heart stop that her son, Naruto, was preparing to attack Iwa. Sensing this Minato put his hand on her, which she gladly accept. However Koharu spoke up, "Well perhaps we are lucky in this case." She said, earning everyone to look at her. "If Naruto does attack Iwa, there is a chance that Onoki will kill him. If that happens then we will not have to worry about any imminent attack from the Whirlpool for some time while they are in disarray, giving us a chance to strike back. If Onoki is killed, then we no long have to worry about an attack from Iwa and Naruto will be to far away from Uzu to defend it."

"But let's not forget that Naruto is a jinchuuriki." Danzo said calmly, ignoring the glare from Mito and Kushina. "If Naruto has mastered how to control the Kyuubi then Iwa may be in danger of falling. Furthermore we should send anbu to Iwa to eliminate Naruto if this is the only time that he will leave Uzu."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "From it what it sounds like Danzo, it makes me think that you want to help Iwa, even after all the times you said that you hated them."

Danzo looked at her. "I never said to help them. What I meant is that we should use this opportunity of Iwa's destruction to eliminate Naruto."

Hashirama rested his chin on his hands. "Seems rather wasteful to send prominent ninjas to their deaths. I mean you must admit that this Naruto must be quite skilled if he is willingly to attack Iwa."

Danzo sighed. "Is it not a shinobi's job to sacrifice themselves for the good of the village?" He asked. But he received a snort from Hiruzen. "That is just like you Danzo, seeing ninjas as tools to be thrown away whenever you can. If we send ninjas to unknown environment then we would be sending them to their deaths."

"Well that's for sure." A voice said.

Everyone looked up in time to see Tasu coming through the ceiling and down towards the table. 'I didn't even sense him.' Tobirama thought to himself as he got up and backed away from the table, along with everyone else as the anbu came pouring in and surrounded the Hokage. Tasu was unfazed by their reactions merely landed on the table. 'I'm taking a risk here but I felt it was good to make myself known.' Tasu thought as he stared at the weary ninjas and the frightened civilians.

"You!" Kushina stated as she recognized Tasu.

"Indeed" Tasu said as he sat down on the table. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight. At my current level I say I would probably be able to take on half of you right now. But enough of that I think you guys have a question for me?"

The Fire Daimyo decided to step forward and asked, "Is it possible that we can create an alliance between our two nations?"

Tasu snorted. "I don't think so, not after how Konoha betrayed Uzushio all those years ago. In fact once we are done with Kumo and Iwa we're coming after you guys." This caused everyone to stiffen especially when he revealed his right eye. "We did say that Konoha would be destroyed in five years, did we not?"

Kushina gasped when she looked at the eye. "The Rinnegan!" She cried shocking everyone. "But how…?"

"How do I have it?" Tasu finished her question as he revealed his red eye version of the Rinnegan. "Well to simply put I was implanted with them, because these are just a devolved form of the great dojutsu." He said. Then he looked at Danzo. "But if we're talking about eyes you may want to look at his right eye… oh, and his right arm too."

Everyone turned towards Danzo, trying to figure out what he meant. Danzo looked a little nervous but tried to change the subject. "Have you all forgotten that we have an intruder here? Restrain him!"

Kushina looked at him and then at Hiashi. "Hiashi-san use your Byakugan on Danzo." She ordered.

"With pleasure" The man said as he activated his dojutsu on the war hawk. After a minute he gasped. "His chakra coils on his right are completely different from the rest of his body…in fact, it looks kind of like Hashirama-sama's chakra. Furthermore I can see some familiar Uchiha chakra signatures as well."

Tsunade glared at Danzo. "You bastard!" She cried as he grandfather made some hand signs. Suddenly wood erupted from the ground and wrapped around Danzo, shocking him. Before he could react they tightened and trapped him where he stood.

Tasu whistled. "Now that was quick. I can't wait to see what happens when our big boys face off against you guys." Catching everyone's attention as they turned from Danzo to Tasu as he slowly began to disappear from the table. "Wait what about my son? Can't I least talk to him?" Kushina begged.

Tasu shrug as his lower body was already gone. "Perhaps. It really depends on his mood. But for right now he needs to focus on taking down Iwa _and _Kumo. Also you and Mito are in big trouble for revealing the clan's secret to outsiders, despite them being cousins."

Everyone else, minus the Hokages, sannins, Mito and Shizune, wondered what he meant by that as Tasu disappeared completely. Kushina slammed her fist on the table. "Damn it!" She mumbled to herself. Then she turned towards Danzo. "Take him to Ibiki with repression seals all over his body. Then put him in confinment, I want to know why he has both the Sharingan and Hashirama-sama's DNA."

**Iwagakure**

Onoki, the 3rd Tsuchikage used his ability to lighten objects to life up a large fallen wall, freeing several villagers from being trapped. "T-thank you Tsuchikage-sama." A man said as he bowed and followed the others to the emergency shelters.

Onoki grunted as he threw the wall to the side. Then he looked up until he got a view of the Kyuubi, which was devastating Iwagakure's forces. Along with it was an army of shinobi from a village he had no idea of. They were dressed like Konoha-nin, except their vests were dark blue with an orange swirl on the back. 'I must deal with the Kyuubi before I can help the boys deal with the other invaders.' Onoki thought just as someone landed besides him. It was his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. "Gramps! Finally I found you. We need help in defending the western gate of the village or else the enemy will have us surrounded."

Onoki shook his head. "I can't I must deal with the tail-beast before it destroys more of the village. What has your dad been doing?" He asked. (A/N: I don't know if Kitsuchi is Onoki's son or son-in-law).

"He's leading a force of jonin against the main bulk of the invaders. But he noticed someone on top of the fox." Kurotsuchi replied.

'Someone is on top of that thing?' Onoki wondered as he took a closer look at the Kyuubi's head. And sure enough there was a young man standing on top of the fox's head, a smile on his face as he watched the destruction. In fact he looked familiar to Onoki. 'Is that Minato Namikaze?' Onoki wondered but nevertheless whoever it was he knew what he had to do. Without a word he shot into the air towards the Kyuubi.

When he was close enough he formed some hand signs. "Jinton: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu!" And he fired a conical shape structure with a sphere inside it towards the blond hair man. The blond man, who was Naruto, merely smirked upon seeing the attack heading towards him. "Yogo: Gate of the Noble One" And suddenly a white wall appeared before Naruto and the attack. When the Dust style attack collided with the wall it evaporated, shocking Onoki. 'What? How?' He thought as Naruto flew into the air, shocking him even further. Raising his right hand he said, "Kogeki: Heavenly Rod of Dominance" And he fired multiple grey rods towards Onoki.

The old Kage moved frantically to dodge them all from striking him. As he dodged the last one he watched as the impacted with the ground causing explosions to happen in the village.

'Shit' He thought to himself as he turned around to face Naruto…who was already right in front of him. 'He's fast…just like the Yellow Flash!' Onoki thought as he was raising his to perform a jutsu when Naruto struck him in the face, sending him spiraling down to the ground. Cursing to himself Onoki managed to twist his body and changing his momentum he faced Naruto and fired another Dust attack at Naruto…only to see that Naruto wasn't there. 'Where did he go?'

"Kogeki: Arising Cyclone" Naruto said from below. Onoki turned around and saw Naruto standing on the ground with a cyclone shooting up towards Onoki. The Tsuchikage didn't have anytime to dodge it. The cyclone struck Onoki on the side thus sending him to the left and crashing into a building's roof.

'Did I get him?' Naruto thought as he walked towards where Onoki landed. Suddenly he heard. "Doton: Rock Wave Jutsu!" And suddenly a huge wave of earth headed straight towards Naruto. Moving quickly Naruto jumped to the air and headed straight towards Onoki, with a Geschoss in the shape of a Fuma Shuriken. Then he threw it towards Onoki.

Acting quickly Onoki formed another set of hand signs. "Doton: Moving Earth Core Jutsu!" Then he slammed his hands on the floor, causing the room to go down just as the Fuma Shuriken flew overhead and exploded. 'What kind of power is that?' Onoki wondered as he formed some more hand signs. "Doton: Fist Rock Jutsu!" And suddenly a rock shape fist formed around Onoki's left hand.

Naruto saw the attack coming at him and smirked. Holding out his right hand chakra began to form around it. "Rasen-gan!" And slammed the attack into Onoki's attack. The two collided and it was a standstill for a while. But it was clear that Naruto's attack was stronger then Onoki's, because it soon ripped through the rock and struck Onoki's hand, causing his bones in his left arm to break. Onoki screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards into the ground.

When Onoki finally made contact he left a giant crater in the ground. Dust spread everywhere but it went unnoticed to the much larger battle, with the Uzu-nins and samurais pushing through Iwa's defenses with Kurama as their vanguard. Bodies of Iwa-nins were scattered everywhere while villagers who didn't make it to the shelter in time were rounded up by the Uzu-shinobi.

Back with Naruto, as the dust settled, Onoki was still breathing, but in much pain. Blood was splattered across the ground and his left arm was dislocated in different angles. Furthermore Onoki could better move but he managed to lift his head slowly as he watched Naruto walk up to him. "I admit you didn't put up much of a fight Onoki of both Scales. But maybe it's because of your old age…and that wound that Grandpa Sansho Uzumaki gave you all those years ago."

Onoki's eyes widened at the name…the name of a person who he feared second only to Madara Uchiha. He still remembers how ferocious that battle was, how many lives were lost during the invasion of Uzushiogakure and how the Uzukage, Sansho put up such a fight against both Kumo and Iwa's forces. "W-who are you?" Onoki asked.

Naruto smirked as he raised his hand. "Fuin: Chain of Eternal Binding." And suddenly chains began to pop out of the ground and wrap around the Tsuchikage. As they slowly wrapped around him Naruto said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, as well as grandson of Sansho Uzumaki."

The last thing Onoki saw before the chains completely wrapped around him was the Kyuubi firing a tail-beast bomb at the Tsuchikage Mansion. 'Damn' were his last words before he was put into eternal sleep.

**Kumogakure**

The village hidden in the clouds, the defense of the Lightning Country, was in the middle of a major invasion. The Uzushiogakure's special unit, the Schwerts along with an army of Uzu-nins being led by Hison were the ones attacking the village, and winning.

"Raiton: Wave of Inspiration Jutsu!" Darui shouted as he fired a beam of lightning from his mouth at Hison. Hison however swung his sword and deflected the attack with ease, shocking Darui. "Done?" Hison asked as he raised his katana. "My turn" And then he used his Seele Schritt (Soul Step) to move at a faster pace to reach Darui. The said man raised his Cleaver Sword to deflect the strike. However when Hison's sword came into contact, it completely cut through the sword and slashed Darui in the chest, leaving a large wound on him. 'Shit' Darui thought as he collapsed on the ground, everything going black.

Hison watched as another Kumo-nin fell before him and Hakai no Sakigake (Herald of Destruction) the first sword forged by the Sage of the Six Paths and used against the Ten-Tails. 'This sword is design to destroy everything.' Hison thought to himself as he began to sheath the blade. 'But it's hard to keep it in check sometimes.'

Suddenly Hison heard a crash behind him. As he turned around the first thing he saw was a fist heading straight towards his face. 'Fast' He thought as he raised his sword to stop the blow. It worked but Hison skidded back a few feet from his attacker.

Once he finally stopped he looked and saw that his attacker was none other then A, the Fourth Raikage. A quickly looked at the fallen form of Darui, who was being treated by C, another Kumo-nin. Then he turned back to glare at Hison. "You got some nerve, attacking my village and taking down my right hand man. That's going to cost you your life."

Hison smirked and leaned his sword on his shoulder. "I've been waiting to take you on A. Now I can avenge the fallen warriors of Uzushiogakure." Then he vanished and appeared right behind A, to fast for the Raikage to follow entirely. 'What?' A thought as he brought up his right arm and used his vambrace to block the sword strike. Then he activated his lightning armor and pushed the blade to the side, withdrew his arm and struck Hison with his elbow. However Hison managed to stop it with his chakra enhanced hand and the two were pushed back by each other's attacks.

Hison just stared at A, analyzing him. Realizing that he didn't have time for to fight a powerful opponent he sighed and raised his sword. "I really didn't want to do use this sword's power." He said as Hakai no Shisha began to glow red. "But you left me no choice."

A raised an eyebrow when Hison's and the sword's chakra suddenly skyrocketed. Then the sword began to catch on fire but didn't melt. "Hakai no Shisha: Awaken." Hison said.

A raised an eyebrow but nevertheless got into a stance. As he did Hison gripped the katana with both hands and said, "Sodo (Sword): Burning Wave of Incineration!" And he swung his blade down and when it touched the ground a large wave of fire that was obliterating everything in its path. 'What power' A thought as the large wave of fire came his way. Fortunately he used the body flicker technique to get away.

He ended above Hison liked he plan. However…Hison was already looking at where he appeared. "You're too slow." And suddenly a mini-tornado began to surround the blade. "Sodo: Pillar of the almighty Cyclone." And he swung his sword upward releasing a powerful cyclone towards A, who didn't have enough time to dodge it. 'Shit' A thought as he raised his arms to defend himself but when the cyclone struck his lightning armor, the armor vanished due to the wind canceling his jutsu armor. Soon the cyclone began to give A slashes across his body, causing him to wince in pain. Then Hison raised his left hand and shouted, "Hosoku: Black Dot Ring" And suddenly as A was about to hit the ground several black dots surrounded his body, freezing him in place but not entirely as he was still moving a little. "What the hell is this?" A asked as he crashed into the ground. As he tried to get back up he felt a lot heavier then before.

Hison raised an eyebrow. "I see that a Hosoku spell in the eighties level is not enough to slow you down completely." Then he raised both hands and extended his fingers. "So let us try this. Hosoku: Golden Anchor Chain Restraint"

Suddenly two anchors of gold appeared on both sides of A, with their chains wrapping around him. Then they shot forward and implanted themselves into a building and tightened the chains around A, causing him to wince in pain. "I-I can't move." A gasped as he tried to get free while Hison walked up to him with his sword drawn.

"Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds." Hison said to A as he got closer. "An impatient, power lusting, arrogant village, perhaps even more arrogant then the Uchiha clan. The reason why you lost to me Fourth Raikage" Hison let his sword touch A's neck. "Is because you used force and deceit to make your village. While we Uzushiogakure, had people that did noble sacrifices for the sake of peace. And it is for peace alone that made me stronger then you." And with that he slashed A twice on the chest, leaving a large X on A's body, which dropped to the ground once the bindings disappeared.

Hison turned around and saw that C had already escaped with his wounded comrade. "A wise choice" Hison said as he heard a loud crash beside him. "After all it would be bad if you accidentally killed some of your fellow ninjas. Wouldn't it, Killer Bee?"

Standing before him was a giant pale purple skin bull, with it's left horn half cut off. It also had eight octopus tails as well. This was Killer Bee in his Eight-tail form…and he looked mad. "Yo you got some nerve! Messing with my village and beating down my brother…especially when I was the one who was suppose to do it. Now get ready to find out when you make the Bee angry!"

Hison just smirked and raised his sword, which caught Gyuki's, the Eight-tails, eye. "Bee, that's…that's the Sage of the Six Path's personal sword, the Hakai no Sakigake! Bee, fire a tail-beast bomb!"

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Bro said not to do anything that might damage the village-"

"If you want to live then do it!" Gyuki yelled, shocking Bee. He had never seen Gyuki this serious before. Bee had to admit this was the first time that the Hachibi has ever acted like this. 'That sword must be something else.'

As Gyuki ordered Bee began to gather chakra into a giant purple sphere while Hison just watched with a clam look on his face. Finally Bee fired the tail-beast bomb right at Hison. As the bomb flew towards Hison, it destroyed everything in its path, incinerating everything that it touched. When it struck Hison a large explosion was created that lit up the entire village and caught everyone's attention from their fights. "Hey, hey! Isn't that Bee-sama's tail-beast bomb?" Omoi asked as he was helping Kurai up. "Why is he using it in the village?"

Samui watched the smoke rising up from the explosion. "Bee-sama wouldn't do something like that without a reason. Whoever he is facing must be a great threat to the village."

Bee watched as the explosion died down and smoke began to disappear. "Did we get him yo?" Bee asked Gyuki.

Gyuki was silent for a moment before replying. "I think so…I hope so. It would've been bad if he struck us with that sword."

"You seem real tense with that sword thing fool. Mind filling me in with the blanks?" Bee asked.

Gyuki sighed. "That sword was forged by the Sage of the Six Paths. It is said to contain all the horrors and disasters ever created on the planet. The Sage of the Six Paths gathered them up into that blade and gave them solid form as a sword. It also has a second form, which is must deadlier then its form right now."

"As usual the intelligence of a tailed-beast is impressive, Gyuki-san." Hison said.

Both Bee and Gyuki looked forward as the smoke finally cleared…to see a large dome of wood before them. "W-what the?" Bee asked.

"Yogo: Iron Wood Pillar Dome" Hison said as he walked out of the dome as it went back into the ground. "Our research and evolution allows us to use all elements besides just the five main affinities." Hison explained as he raised his sword. "Now then since you fear this sword so much I shall not use it…instead I shall use, Sage Style: Gottesgeircht (Divine Judgment)." Soon natural chakra gathered around his finger, taking the form of a bomb. Before Bee could react, Hison fired the attack and it went straight through Bee or Gyuki's chest. 'What?' Bee thought as he began to lose conscious and slowly slipped out of tail-beast mode and back into his human form, lying there on the ground unmoving. Hison walked over to him and checked his pulse. "As I assume, he is still alive." Hison said to himself as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a golden medallion with the symbol of Uzushiogakure on it. Slowly, from the center, it began to open revealing darkness and began to suck in air around Bee. Soon red chakra came out of Bee's body and into the medallion. "Don't worry Bee. You will not die from this, Rikudou Sannin has made sure of it." Hison said.

"My oh my, you sure went out with these two haven't you?" A familiar voice asked.

Hison turned around and saw Tasu walking up to him while looking at the unconscious form of A. Hison shrugged his shoulders as the last bit of Gyuki's chakra into the medallion. Once it went in the medallion closed and the lines on the symbol glowed blue for a brief second. "Aren't you supposed to be spying on the meeting in Konoha?" Hison asked.

Tasu shrugged. "It ended early so I cam here. Then I was going to make my report to Naruto-sama."

Hison nodded as he placed the medallion back into his pocket and walked away from Bee's unconscious form. "Soon…we will attack Konoha. And our revenge will be complete and we shall be closer to peace."


	7. Fall of Danzo

Three people wearing blue robes with red clouds sat in chairs. From left to right they were Madara Uchiha (Obito), Nagato's Deva Path, and Konan. "Well it seems so far we've captured almost all the biju, the six-tails being the most recent." Nagato said through Deva Path.

Obito nodded. "Yes but we have yet to capture the one-tails, seven-tails, eight-tails and nine-tails. But it seems like the seven and eight-tails have been captured by another force. Furthermore Zetsu has reported that Iwa and Kumo are in ruins."

Unknown to the Uchiha, both Konan and Nagato knew of these developments and the location of the two missing biju but remained silent. Instead Konan asked in order to feign ignorance, "Do we know this other group that took them?"

Obito remained silent for a few seconds. He knew of Nagato's connection to the Uzumaki clan but he didn't know if Nagato knew that. He would have to play his cards right in answering this question. "Zetsu has done some scouting and what he has found is that this force comes from the Whirlpool nation, which has been recently rebuilt and is now trading with multiple countries…except for their former allies the Fire Country."

Nagato's Path raised an eyebrow, pretending to be surprise. "Is it? I hear that they once possessed a clan who were powerful seal masters. This could explain why our two former targets are still alive."

Obito had to agree with him there. 'Still' He thought. 'Is it just the Uzumaki clan? If it is then why do they have strange abilities that Zetsu told me about.' Then he looked at Pain. "Either way, I think we should move in to capture the one-tails. So far it's the only one that is still free and whose location we know. Despite Suna and the Wind Country being allies with them, I doubt that the Whirlpool nation will wait for a moment to capture it as well. Send Deidara and Sasori to retrieve it." Obito said as he got up. "I need to take care of some business and I will be gone for a few days. Until then…later." And with that he disappeared.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Finally Nagato said to the shadows, "You can come out now. He's gone."

Tasu suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his bandages covering his face as usual. "Well that didn't take long." He said as he sat down in the now empty chair.

Nagato narrowed his eyes at the man. "He is getting suspicious of your activities. He may try to go to the Whirlpool nation or send Zetsu to find out what's going on."

Tasu nodded and said, "Don't worry we already have a plan in case that happens. Has he asked about Kurama-kun yet?"

Nagato shook his head. "No. While he says that the nine-tails is still alive but so far does not know Naruto's location. Speaking of which, how goes the project?"

"Very good" Tasu said. "The body is nearly rejuvenated with the DNA from both Uchiha and Senju clans we poured into it. Along with that and the chakra chakra from both Chomei-kun and Kurama-kun to fill it up to thirty percent. Once we take Shikkaku-kun out of Gaara we'll add some of his chakra and be halfway there. All we'll need left are the chakra of the biju that you captured."

"That may be a problem." Nagato said. Tasu stared at him, asking him to go on. "Obito is beginning to worry that someone may have tampered with Madara's remains, which I'm sure of as well. Also if Gaara is moved out of Suna then Deidara and Sasori will go after him."

Tasu nodded as he got up and prepared to leave. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun will have a plan to deal with them. I hope you don't mind being down two members?"

Nagato shrugged. "With our allegiance I may have to get rid of all of them or else they might fight against me."

Tasu shrugged and began to fade away. Before he fully did he turned towards Nagato. "Oh and Naruto says hi." And with that he disappeared.

**Uzushiogakure, Uzukage's mansion**

Deep within the mansion, inside a pitch black room was Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing his cape and armor while looking down at a coffin, checking its contents. He was so focused on what he was looking at that he did not even turn around when Tasu appeared behind him. "I'm back" He said cheerfully.

Naruto just nodded. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Nagato is going to send two of Akatsuki's members to capture Gaara. I have informed him that we shall handle them. Also Obito has noticed tampering we along with Orochimaru did to Madara's remains but he doesn't seem to know about Hashirama being alive thanks to the genjutsu we put over Konoha. Hison is also busy organizing the Seinfeld to find any remaining Kumo and Iwa-nins that escaped the invasions. Both Kiri and Suna have been notified and have rebuffed their border patrol in case any of the escapees try to flee to the other countries. We've secured Rikuduo-sama's six treasures and our bringing them here. Also…" He hesitated at this part. "As the rumors said we found an underground passage way underneath Kumogakure and what we found were prisoners, most likely from other villages to be used as breeders to increase the village's military with their Kekkei Genkai."

For a brief moment Tasu sensed Naruto's killer intent pouring out, so large that it probably out did the Jubi's but Tasu said nothing. When Naruto calmed down he asked. "Age and origin of the hostages."

Tasu replied, "Most are between thirteen to nineteen with a couple of them in their early twenties and a small number of them probably no more then seven. From what we can tell after questioning them most are from wandering clans. This may give us a chance of getting these clans to ally with us to increase our own military strength. Sure it's what Kumo tried to do but at least aren't forcing them or kidnapping their kids. As for the others we've figured that hey are from Takigakure, Kirigakure and Sunagakure while a small batch from Iwagakure. However it seems those people were given off to them through corruption in Iwa's own government. Lastly two of the young hostages are from the Uzumaki clan."

This caught Naruto's attention as he spun around while closing the coffin gently. "Two of the hostages from our clan?" He asked.

Tasu nodded. "A boy and a girl, twins by the looks of it. They are no more then four. They don't talk and it took the men forever to have them come with them. I took them and brought the two here. Perhaps the Rinnegan and your personality might help them come out of their shells. I left them in the throne room."

Naruto nodded and headed off towards the throne room at full speed. But before he left he turned towards Tasu. "Make sure the body is ready to move when we begin our invasion of Konoha." And then he left.

A few minutes later he opened the doors to his throne room and the first thing he saw were two kids, small ones too, much smaller then someone their ages should be. In fact they looked like they were two instead of four. The girl had red hair that covered her eyes while the back went down to her knees, nearly touching the floor. The boy's hair was red as well and was almost as wild and unruly as Naruto's hair. They were both dirty and wore rag clothing with broken sandals. 'Those bastards' Naruto thought to himself as he cursed every single civilian and ninja of Kumo while walking up to the children. The girl hid behind her brother while the said boy tried to keep a brave face on. Naruto smiled softly at them and bent down on one knee. "Hi there" He said kindly as to not scare them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your names?"

The boy hesitated for a moment but replied, "My name is Yukan." He said in a soft voice. "This is my sister Chisai. Are you going to hurt us?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled but then looked at them kindly. "Of course not. I would never hurt a child, especially those from my own clan." Naruto noticed the shocked and confused looks on their faces. 'As I thought they don't know their lineage.' Naruto thought before continuing. "That's right you and I are part of the same clan, making us relatives. And as such I want to help you. Will you two give me your hands?" Naruto asked kindly.

Yukan and Chisai hesitated at first but slowly extended their right hands out to Naruto, who gently took them in his larger hands. Naruto closed his eyes and began using his Rinnegan's powers to search through the kid's memories. He saw how they were kidnapped from their parents by Kumo-nins, who were murdered by the ninjas as well. He saw how they were treated, harshly and brutally, barely given any food and were constantly forced to train and endure terrible exercises that no child had to go through. As he kept going he slowly gathered the terrible memories together into one huge ball of memories while reassuring them mentally and when he was done, he made those memories disappear and thus ending the link.

When he opened his eyes and let go of their hands he watched as the two stumbled for a bit due to the aftershock before regaining themselves. Their eyes seemed lighter then they once were and tears began to form as they realized that the awful memories were gone. Before they could say anything, Naruto pulled them into a hug, wrapping them in his cape. "I promise that I shall take care of you two from now on. Furthermore I swear that no one will ever, ever hurt you again. Together we'll chane the world for the better where no one will ever be hurt like that again. Won't that be nice?"

**Konoha, Hospital**

Kushina was walking through the hospital to see Tsunade who had informed her that she finished running the tests of Danzo's body. Behind her were several anbu acting as her escorts. Every hour a jonin from the interrogation department would come to report to her when she wasn't busy about Danzo's current situation. He was still retained and under extensive questioning by both Inoichi and Ibiki. As for his agents, they were being hunted down since many had escaped when Danzo was captured. However the anbu and jonin loyal to the Hokage raided his underground base, the found many notes of missions that would have caused Konoha to become the enemies of many nations. They also found gruesome experiments using people as well as messages from criminals such as Orochimaru, which would explain how Danzo acquired his arm and eyes.

When Kushina opened the door to the room, she was shocked to see Hashirama there along with Tsuande and Shizune. To be honest he barely recognized him without his armor, since he was currently wearing a white lab coat. "So what did you find?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade looked at her grandfather, who began explaining. "I've read the notes from Danzo's hideout and I have to admit I was shocked. By mixing both Senju cland DNA, or to be more precise mine, along with the sharingan, Danzo was able to access a unique jutsu of the Uchiha clan called Izanagi."

When Kushina asked what that was Hashirama explained that basically it was jutsu that allows the user to separate the bounds between reality and illusions. "I've seen a few Uchiha use it in my lifetime, but from what I learned it caused blindness in the eye that uses it. But what I found later on shocked me to the core; it seems Danzo was trying to create the Rinnegan."

Kushina's eyes widened at this. "How would that be possible?" She asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Our theory is that since both the Senju and the Uchiha clans were descendants from the Sage of the Six Paths, that combining the DNA of the two clans could somehow allow the user to create the Rinnegan."

Hashirama nodded. "Its true however from what I can tell the Rinnegan wouldn't have been perfect. From what Mito-chan told me it takes years for the Rinnegan to fully mature, longer then a normal human lifespan but not an Uzumaki."

Kushina nodded, "That makes sense. My clan's archives speak of several people in our clan achieving their own Rinnegan." This shocked everyone in the room. "Since our clan was founded by a few members have unlocked the Rinnegan, either by birth or through some event that led them to activate it. Mostly the latter is caused by a tragic event that the person has suffered, like seeing your loves ones killed."

"Do you think Naruto-kun unlocked his own Rinnegan?" Shizune asked.

Kushina shrugged. "Maybe but if he did then they wouldn't be at their full potential. Like I said it takes years for someone else's Rinnegan to be anywhere near the Rikuduo Sannin's level." Upon saying that Kushina's eyes widened. "Unless…Rikuduo-sama, gave Naruto his eyes. Doing that would along with Naruto's would increase the Rinnegan to higher levels. That along and if he is able to control Kyuubi's chakra would make him almost unbeatable. I think the only people who could take him would be Hashirama-sama or Tobirama-sama."

"Or Madara" Hashirama said, remembering his long time rival. "From what I remember he was the only one who could control the Kyuubi. And he probably still can from what you told us Kushina-chan." Hashirama said, troubled by the fact that Madara was still alive out there and plotting.

Kushina nodded and then said, "Hashirama-sama if you can I want you to study a bit more of the modifications your DNA did to Danzo. Then I want it removed so he can never use those powers again. Also have Mito-sama come with me, I want to add more seals to the village walls in order to better protect the village."

Everyone nodded as Kushina left. Hashirama sighed and scratched his head, which Tsunade noticed, "Something wrong?" She asked her grandfather.

The former Hokage looked at his granddaughter and replied, "Its just…well do you think we are on the right side?" He asked.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders. "Well when I first founded this village, I did it with the help of the Uzumaki clan and Uchiha clan. Truthfully the Uchiha clan did nothing but it was the Uzumaki clan who helped give Konoha so much; seals, jutsus, scrolls everything that made a hidden village great. To find out that my cousin clan hasn't been honored or Konoha didn't help Uzushio during the third war makes me wonder if it would be better to leave the village."

Tsunade just stared at him, shocked that he would say that but somewhat agreeing with him. This village had taken away everyone that was precious to her. What did she owe these people who would spit on Naruto's name without hesitation. However her vow was to save lives and if a battle did come to Konoha she would make sure that no lives were lost despite what they might deserve.

**Konoha Prison**

Deep within the walls of the prison, where the most dangerous criminals are kept, was Danzo Shimura, former leader of Root. He was being led by three jonins towards his cell. He had chakra suppress cuff around his wrists so he could not escape. The key to them was attached to the waist of one of the jonins in front of them.

However unknown to the jonins three anbu wearing demon masks were looking down from ceiling, adding chakra to their feet to stay stuck to the ceiling. One of them soon gave a signal they pulled out their tantos and jumped down. All three landed behind each jonin and before the jonins could react, the Root agents grabbed their mouths with one hand and slit their throats with their blades.

Danzo watch without compassion as his men gently placed the bodies on the ground. Then one of them grabbed the keys from the dead jonin and unlocked Danzo's cuffs. "Excellent work Fu, Torune, Sai. I assume everyone are waiting at the base outside of Konoha?" Danzo asked.

The one named Torune nodded. "Yes Danzo-sama. We've sent a few to remain in Konoha to update us with new information. Sai shall also be staying in the village due to his ability." Torune said.

"Excellent" Danzo said as he rubbed his wrists and checked to make sure the sharingan eyes were still attached to his arm. Danzo had been lucky they hadn't been able to remove them thanks to the seal that he placed on each eye to have them remain stuck to his arm. Kushina had probably planned to remove them later on but Danzo now wouldn't be around for that to happen. An hour later, both Danzo and his two guards were outside of Konoha. They watched as Sai headed back into the village and once he was out of sight the other three continued heading off through the forest so they wouldn't attract attention.

They were two miles away when they saw someone standing in front of them. It was Tasu and due to his bandages it was hard to tell what his expression was. Danzo stared at the man while Fu and Torune got in front of their master, weapons drawn. "I assume that you are here to take my life?" Danzo asked in an emotionless tone.

Tasu cocked his head to the side. "Well you do have something we need. So yes I'm here to kill you." And then he charged forward while Fu and Torune did the same. Torune threw a kunai at Tasu but the bandaged man merely let them go through him. 'What' Torune thought as he used his teeth to pull of his gloves, revealing purple hands. 'Let's see how well he handles this?'

Tasu saw Torune and his purple hands and realized that it was the Aburame's clan rare technique of parasitic insects that attacked the body on a molecular level. 'This will be easy' Tasu thought as he charge forward toward Torune. Just as the bug user was about to touch him Tasu muttered, "Sogosayojunjo (Order of Interaction)" And suddenly Torune's insects in his hands disappeared, returning his hands back to their normal tan color. The Aburame was shocked that this happened that he didn't even notice Tasu grab his face and lift him up with only one arm. "Supesunjunjo (Order of Space)" Tasu said as he threw Torune back. But when he let go of him, Torune's form began to fade and soon he was gone, shocking Fu and even Danzo a little. 'What kind of jutsu did he use?' Danzo thought. This was a dangerous situation; this man was an unknown opponent whose abilities he did not know while he knew about Danzo's augmented arm and the sharingans implanted into them. Also if a major battle happen, which Danzo was sure would happen, then Konoha would notice and would be the downfall for him as well. "Fu" He finally said, startling the Yamanka member. "Head back and warn the others and prepare for my arrival…and his." Danzo ordered as he stared at Tasu the whole time.

Fu hesitated but nodded and headed off. As Danzo expected, Tasu made no move to go after him and instead revealed two hidden blades underneath his wrists and looked at Danzo as he revealed his Rinnegan. "I assume that you know the other reason why I am here?" He asked as he got into a pose while Danzo flexed his right arm. Danzo also opened his right eye, thus revealing his eleventh sharingan, Shisui's sharingan.

"I assume that you are here for these are you not?" Danzo asked as he held up his right arm. "And you know once I kill you I shall be taken your Rinnegan."

Tasu smirked underneath his bandages. "Only an Uzumaki can control the power of the Rinnegan. Not an Uchiha, not a Senju and especially not someone outside those three clans like you." Tasu said with a sinister voice as he charged.

'He's a close combat type so I should keep my distance.' Danzo thought as he formed some hand signs. "Futon: Vacuum Sphere Jutsu!" And then he lauched several small blasts of air towards Tasu, who just kept charging. Tasu quickly switched to Sogosayojunjo and the wind attacks died down and faded allowing Tasu to continue towards Danzo. Danzo formed another set of hand signs and slammed his hands down. "Mokuton: Binding Roots Jutsu!" And soon hundreds of thousands of large roots came popping out of the ground and headed straight towards Tasu.

Tasu merely looked up and murmur, "Jikanjunjo (Order of Time)" Suddenly time seemed to slow down around Tasu, including the roots. Tasu then was able to run around the roots towards Danzo. However just as he was nearing him his eyes began to twitch. 'Damn' He thought as he canceled the jutsu and raised his right arm.

When Danzo saw Tasu to his right, he was shocked and as such did not have enough time to react when Tasu brought his blade down, cutting off Danzo's right arm. Then Tasu swung his left arm and stabbed him in the ribs. Danzo coughed out some blood but suddenly he vanished. Tasu's eyes widened when he saw Danzo reappear a few feet away from him. 'The only possible way is Izanagi.' Tasu thought to himself as he remembered the forbidden Uchiha Clan technique. 'Its like my Sakkakujunjo (Order of Illusion).'

Danzo watched Tasu carefully. 'After seeing what he is capable of it is clear that he is using space-time ninjutsu but at a higher level then I seen before. However it seems he uses them for close combat so I still have the advantage. However…' He thought as he looked at his right arm. The sharingan all the way at the end began to close and would stay close forever. 'I can't rely on Izanagi forever and I must make sure to lead him towards where my subordinates are. Also that Mokuton jutsu took a lot of my chakra.'

Suddenly Tasu raised his left arm. "Butsurijunjo (Order of Physics)" And then his arm stretched all the way towards Danzo, who was shocked at this. 'So he can use it for long-range combat too!' Danzo thought as he jumped upwards to avoid the attack. When the fist struck the tree it tore through it and broke it in two. 'Not only did he increase the size, he increased the fist's strength.' Danzo thought as he watched the tree fall while he landed further away. 'His powers are unbelievable! This must be because of the Rinnegan. If I could just have them then I could bring much prosperity to Konoha.'

But right now Danzo decided to fall back or lead him towards his men who he was sure that Fu reached already. Once Tasu retracted his arm and followed after Danzo. If the war hawk had been watching closely he would've noticed that Tasu was panting a little. 'Using four of the orders at such a short amount of time is taking a lot out of my chakra. These Rinnegan implants are still mature enough to handle them however but I need to be careful. They are still not at the level that they once were.' Tasu thought as he continued pursuing after Danzo. The said man turned around and formed some hand signs. "Futon: Vacuum Wave Jutsu!" And he unleashed a powerful wave of air that began to cut down parts of trees in the area while heading towards Tasu. Tasu however merely used Sakkakujunjo and turned his form into an illusion, allowing the attack to go right through him. Tasu quickly made himself solid and continued following Danzo.

'Damn' Danzo thought to himself as he looked in front of him. Fortunately he was about to exit the forest and a hidden building could be seen a mile away. 'Excellent' as he jumped out into the clearing. A few minutes later Tasu exited the forest…to be greeted with the sight of hundred of Root agents, each one with a kunai in their hands. Once Tasu was in the clear they threw the weapon at Tasu, but not directly at him. Tasu thought this was odd but soon he noticed the explosive tags attached to them. Moving quickly just as the tags went off, Tasu activated Jikanjunjo. With that he rewind time, setting he back to where he was a few minutes before he exited the forest. But this time instead of exiting from leaping through the trees, he jumped down and ran on the ground. As he expected the Root anbu were not prepared for this, allowing Tasu to weave past them towards Danzo, who was just standing before him.

'Got you now!' Tasu thought when the ground suddenly began to glow red and before Tasu could react symbols began to go across his body and he was frozen in place. "What the?" Tasu yelled as he tried to move while the Root agents surrounded him and Danzo began walking towards him with Fu behind him.

"This is a complicated seal of the Uzumaki clan." Danzo said ignoring the glare that Tasu was giving him. "Not only does it trap a person where they are standing but also seals stops them from using an jutsus, especially dojutsu." When he was finally standing in front of Tasu he smirked. "I managed to figure out your abilities. The first one, the one you used on Torune, allowing you to change the space of length for you, letting you move at a faster pace. The other allows you to control time, either pausing, fast forward or rewind, even going as far as you heal your injuries I presume. The third allowed you to change the physics of your body. The fourth one allowed you to make any attacks by the opponent lose the ability to interact and fade upon contact and the last one is like the Izanagi. The Rinnegan surely is a powerful dojutsu, which I shall now take." He said the last part as he reached forward towards Tasu's eyes, intending to pull them out. But just as he touched them the ground began to shake, shocking Danzo and his subordinates as they watched the ground break apart. "What is this? What did you do?"

Tasu smirked. "Quite simple really. If anyone I did not approve of touched my eyes, a seal would activate and destroy the surrounding area going about 5 km." He said just as the ground exploded, taking him, Danzo, Fu and all the other Root agents with it.

However Danzo merely rematerialized a few inches away from the outside of the crater that the explosion made. He looked down at his arm and saw that another sharingan had closed again. Then he looked up at the crater as the dust still covered the area. Despite surviving, he lost a perfectly good chance to acquire the Rinnegan as well as losing a large number of subordinates in the process. However he was still alive and that meant he still had a chance to defeat Naruto and save Konoha. "And I got rid of a major threat." He said to no one.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" A voice from behind said.

Before Danzo could turn around two things happened. One, his right arm was cut clean off from where the shoulder and the body connected and two, a blade pierced where his heart was, causing Danzo to cough blood. Behind him was Tasu, who was completely unharmed by the explosion. "H-how?" Danzo coughed wondering how Tasu was still alive and why Izanagi wasn't working. Even if it was a surprise attack, Izanagi should have allowed him to avoid it.

"The Six Paths of Order" Tasu breathed as he dig the blade further through Danzo's chest, causing the man to cough more blood. "That is what I call my six paths. Because of my Rinnegan's unique state I cannot fully access its power. But I can use it for six unique jutsus of my choosing. In this case I chose six advance Space-Time Ninjutsus: Butsurijunjo, Sogosayojunjo, Sakkakujunjo, Supesunjunjo and Jikanjunjo; these are five of my six orders that I can use. However it is my sixth one that is the most deadly: Genjitujunto (Order of Reality). Whatever I think of happens. In this case I made myself survive the explosion unharmed and managed to get behind you. Also I used it to make sure you couldn't use Izanagi when I attacked, I need at least some of the sharingans to be useable."

Danzo's eyes widened at the power that technique could give someone. "T-then why didn't y-you use it when we-we first fought?" He asked as he tried to pull the blade out.

Tasu winced a little but nevertheless stayed firmed. "Well since you're going to die I'll tell you. Like my other five orders, I can only use it for five minutes. But unlike the other ones I can't use it for another fifteen minutes and it caused several amounts of pain to me and I can't use my other orders." 'It also makes me lose my immunity to genjutsu as well and makes me partially blind.' He thought to himself as he pulled his blade out of Danzo's body, allowing the man to collapse onto his knees. Tasu watched the man for a little bit before walking over to pick up the arm. His walk was a little clumsy due to the aftermath of using the technique but he still managed to look decent. However just as he was about to grab it, Danzo grabbed his sleeve, a determined look on his face. "I-if I die" He said with every ounce of energy he had left just as a seal began to form on his chest and started to grow. "T-then I will take you with me!"

And suddenly a huge hole grew from the wound that Tasu gave him until it consumed two-thirds of Danzo's chest. Without his body Danzo, the leader of Root, died.

Tasu cocked his head before realizing what happened. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my blades have a seal on them that I can activate willingly. A hole forms and grows in the target, consuming it and sending it to another dimension, including seals." He said to the corpse as he picked up Danzo's right arm. After checking the remaining sharingans he used Supesunjunjo and sent it somewhere else. Then he turned to face what remained of Danzo, noticing that he still had a sharingan implanted into his right eye socket. "Guess I wouldn't hurt." Tasu said as he bent down to pull it out. Then all of a sudden a kunai appeared next to Tasu's neck. Tasu looked up and saw that it was Itachi Uchiha, wearing his Akatsuki robes.

"I cannot allow you to take Shisui-san's eye." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan. Tasu stared at him for a moment before sighing and backing away from Danzo's face and raised his hands. "I am in no condition to fight you Itachi Uchiha. So I shall take my leave and go." He said and with that he jumped into the forest away from the battlefield and away from Konoha. Itachi watch him go and then took out a capsule and prepared to put Shisui's eye in it.


	8. Invasion Begins

**Uzukage Mansion, Garden (Three weeks after the battle between Tasu and Danzo)**

Naruto sat on a bench in the garden as he watched his two adopted children play in the fields, hide and seek apparently. The garden was not that large but was still big enough for the kids to run around and play. They looked differently ever since they came to Uzu. Yukan's hair had been cut back so it was shorter now and currently wore a black shirt and red pants, the latter with the Uzumaki symbol on the front. Chisai's hair had been cut back so that it went down to her neck but was currently tied into pigtails. Right now she wore a blue kimono with multiple small whirlpool symbols on it. Naruto had to admit that watching them made him feel so much better; not worrying about responsibilities, just relaxing with his family.

"Your majesty?" A voice asked.

Naruto looked up and saw that it was Shizuka Uzumaki, a member of his clan and one of the Salbei Meisters. He was young, the youngest out of all the Meisters since he was only seventeen. His red hair was wild but went neatly down his head and to the top part of his back. His blue eyes were dark and held much wisdom for someone so young. He currently wore the normal Salbei Meister uniform, which consisted of light grey armor on top of a black jacket. He wore matching black pants and had a black cape strapped to his shoulders. Shizuka was also Naruto's personal bodyguard and assistant and probably one of the most loyal members of the Salbei Meisters.

"Yes Shizuka?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

Shizuka bowed. "My apologies for interrupting you but Tasu gained conscious and I am here to give a report on his mission that he finally gave."

Naruto nodded, allowing Shizuka to proceed. "He reports that Danzo is dead, which we have confirmed through our spies, and that he has recovered the right arm that contains Senju DNA along with the sharingans implanted into it. However he could not recover Shisui's eye since Itachi was there and Tasu still needs time in recovering from the after effects of Genjitsujunjo."

The last part made Naruto raise an eyebrow. He knew that Danzo wouldn't be an easy opponent for Tasu to defeat, but he hadn't figured that Tasu would be resort to using his most powerful technique in order to win. But what also got him was the fact that Itachi was there. "What was Itachi doing there?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Hard to say Naruto-sama. We can only assume that he was there to retrieve Shisui's other eye since he posses the left one, if our theory is correct. This would also mean that Itachi could swayed to our side-"

"No" Naruto said. "If the files that Tasu took were correct, Itachi is loyal to Konoha and would never betray them despite of all their faults." He sighed as he watched the two kids talking to each other. "However we shall keep an eye on him to see if he tries anything."

"Yes your majesty." Shizuka said and turned around to leave but before he left he said, "Also Naruto-sama, Konan said she is ready to speak to you whenever you feel like it."

Naruto sighed. It had been two weeks since a tired and weary Konan was spotted flying towards Uzushio. And when she landed or collapsed she was crying as well, screaming that Nagato was dead before passing out from exhaustion. Of course Naruto wanted to know what happen and could've easily found out using the Rinnegan. However he was concerned that it might be painful for Konan who at the time was exhausted from flying to Uzu as well as the mental strain she went through with Nagato's death. "Have her come here and talk with me. Perhaps the garden will lighten her mood." He said.

Shizuka bowed to the order and left. A few minutes later Naruto saw a blue hair woman with a paper flower attached to her hair and a piercing underneath her lip walking towards him. He noticed that she was now wearing a blue kimono with red stripes instead of the worn out Akatsuki outfit she came in. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto. Naruto had come to Amegakure once or twice, but only for private meetings between him and Nagato, which Konan couldn't come to due to security reasons. So it couldn't be helped that she was shocked at how young Naruto looked.

When she realized that she had been staring to long she bowed. "Naruto-sama" She said with respect.

Naruto offered her a friendly smile. "Naruto is fine Konan. I don't want the friend of a clansman to use such honorifics with me. Come and sit."

Konan hesitated at first but nodded and made her way over to the bench. She sat down and the two were silent as they watched the two young Uzumaki kids play around. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Konan stared intensely at the children, watching their every movement and the smiles on their faces. Naruto remembers how Nagato told him of the terrible past that he, Konan and their deceased friend Yahiko. To her this must be a rare sight to see children so young and happy.

Finally Naruto said, "If you don't mind me asking?" He asked softly, low enough for the children not to hear but for Konan to hear. "What exactly happened?" He asked carefully, knowing full well that this was a touchy subject for the woman and he didn't want to cause her grief.

Konan's eyes darken but she nevertheless began telling her tale. "It was Obito. He must've realized that we were betraying him somehow. He came unexpectedly and grabbed me from behind in front of Nagato. He force Nagato to use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life jutsu to resurrect…Madara Uchiha" She said the last part with a little bit of doubt, like she still couldn't believe it.

Naruto nodded. The Sage of the Six Paths told him of the technique but ordered him not to use it. The reason was because Naruto, who had the Rinnegan for only a short amount of time he wasn't prepared to use it because of the toll both mentally and chakra it would take out of Naruto. He was able to revive people like Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Mito due to the plan that the Sage had for them. "What happened next?" Naruto asked.

Konan gripped the kimono as she continued. "Madara was fully revived but he seemed annoyed about something when he looked inside his shirt. Then he turned towards Nagato, who was near death. But before Madara could do anything Nagato used Shinrai Tensei to send me away from Obito, telling me to escape and find Uzushio. I wanted to reply back but the look he gave me…was the same kind of look he gave me when he agreed to your plan." Then she looked directly at him. "Before he died I think Nagaot fully believed in your way of peace."

Naruto nodded and got up, which got Yukan and Chisai's attention. Naruto turned to them and smiled. "You two stay here and don't get into trouble. I need to show Ms. Konan something." He said with a soft voice. Neither kids argued and continued playing while Naruto left the garden followed by Konan. The two walked down a long hall that soon passed over a room where there were several people sitting on couches and sofas. Konan eyes widened when she recognized a red hair man sitting next to a brown hair woman. "Is-is that the Kazekage?" Konan asked.

Naruto nodded while looking forward. "He came he a week after you arrived to have Shukkaku removed from him. The sealing worked but Gaara still needs to recuperate after the ordeal. Your two Akatuski agents failed to capture but they escaped from my agents, though one of them lost an arm in the process. However without Nagato we won't be able to use the Gedo Statue and the other biju sealed within it."

Konan raised an eyebrow, confused. "But why not? After all you to posses the Rinnegan."

Naruto sighed. "True but there is a flaw to that. Over history the members of the Uzumaki clan that had the Rinnegan were all born in separate years then the last one. This is because the person before the others can summon the Gedo Statue unless the first person dies. Nagato activated his Rinnegan before me so only his eyes could summon the Gedo Statue…unless they were destroyed, which I doubt Obito and Madara would allow. And even though that these eyes are infused with Rikudou's eyes I still can't summon the statue because I'm not experience enough to do it. Because of this our plan is thrown off and we'll have to improvise with what we got and hope we can acquire the powers of the other Biju later on."

Konan's eyes widened at the plan revelation. "From the sound of things you want to revive someone." She said.

Naruto smirked as he suddenly stopped, confusing Konan. She looked up and saw that they were in front of a large door with several seals on it. Judging by the symbols they were very complex and high level seals. 'Whatever must be behind these doors' Konan thought. 'Must be very important.'

Naruto made the correct hand signs and soon the seals disappeared, allowing the door to open. Inside Konan saw a large laboratory. Everywhere were flasks with tubes inside of them, sucking in glowing liquid and all of it was going to one place in the center of the room. And in the center was a coffin, with holes in it that the tubes went into. Finally Konan spotted a large table to the right with dozens of cases and flasks sitting on it. Some of them held sharingans, one had a pale arm with a face of the Shodai Hokage while all the others had liquid and mush in them. Near the table and pounding some mush was Tasu. The man stopped what he was doing when he noticed Naruto and Konan. "Ah Naruto-kun I wasn't expecting you." Tasu said and then he spotted Konan. "Konan-chan?" He said with a little bit of sympathy and then he bowed. "You have my condolences for your loss." He said respectfully.

Konan bowed her head in thanks before following Naruto to the coffin. Like with the door there were several high level seals placed on the coffin. Naruto formed some hand signs and the seals were release and then the lid to the coffin slowly began to open. When it was fully open Konan peered inside and gasped at what she saw. "Is that…?" She asked as she looked at Naruto. The young blond nodded and then reclosed the lid and activated the seals, which firmly latched onto the lid.

"So you can see why we need the chakra of the other bijus. However given the current situation we may have to move the plan and rethink our strategy. Shizuka!" Naruto said. At that moment the said man appeared kneeling before Naruto. "Is everything ready?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yes Naruto-sama. We've gathered all the members of the Salbei Meisters, identified all special battle potentials of the enemy and the Gate of Paths is ready to begin transport. Just give the word and we shall go." Shizuka said.

Konan raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Naruto turned to look at her and said, "I know you want to return to your village and I understand that. But I need you to stay here and assist Tasu." When Konan asked why Naruto explained. "I know that you have skills in medical surgery like helping Nagato with implanting the chakra rods into the corpses. So you in avenging Nagato, help us achieve the goal for peace that we all seek."

Konan stared at Naruto for a moment, thinking of what he said. 'This is what Yahiko and Nagato would want.' She thought to herself before looking at Naruto and nodding her head. Naruto nod back and turned to look at Shizuka. "Inform the Salbei Meisters to be ready for battle." He said before walking out of the room. "The Schattenreich…are going to invade Konoha."

**Amegakure, Pain's Tower**

Obito now watched the Village hidden in the Rain with his right eye, which held his sharingan, and his left eye, which held one of Nagato's Rinnegan. 'This feels good' Obito said as he began to adjust to his new vision. He was no longer wearing his Akatsuki cloak but now a blue cloak with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He also switched his mask with a white mask with spirals and three tomeos on it. Instead of one eyehole he had two.

"You seem to be in a good mood Obito." Madara said as he approached his partner. Madara was still wearing his usual cloak underneath his red armor. Strapped to his back was his Gunbei and strapped to his waist was a kama (Look it up). His long black hair covered his right eye while his left eye was revealed along with his sharingan.

Obito sighed before getting up. "I might as well after seeing how much of a fight Nagato put up besides using that technique. I'm surprise you didn't take his other one." The mask man said.

Madara tightened his grip on his sleeve in annoyance. "Like I told you a long time ago, the Sharignan's full potential can't be used without both eyes. And it seems like the tablet was wrong about the Rinnegan being the sharingan's next stage of evolution; I really do need Senju DNA to awaken it." Then he looked out towards the village. "Still who could've known where my body was and been able to take out the DNA."

"More importantly who was Nagato working with?" Obito asked as he headed back inside. "Obviously it had to be the people, the Schattenreich, that captured the eight-tails, seven-tails and one-tail. Though why he would side with them I still don't know."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "From what you told me we only have five of the biju and the enemy has three. What of the nine-tails?"

Obito sighed and turned to face Madara. "The nin-tails jinchuuriki was taken by the same people almost five years ago from Konoha. There is a chance they might have sealed it as well but we do not know for sure. Zetsu seems to be unable to get inside the Whirlpool Nation. Right now however I'm sending him to Konoha to check some things out."

"Why Konoha?" Madara asked. "Without the nine-tails they are not worth worrying about."

"I've noticed that the village has had an advance genjutsu placed on it for a while when I implanted Nagato's eye. I want to know why it was set up and for what purpose." Obito explained. "I'm also going to call the other Akatsuki members and let them know plans have been changed. What will you do?"

Madara sighed and walked towards the ledge of the building. "I think I'll head to Konoha and see what's going on. Who knows, it might be worthwhile?"

Obito nodded as he watch Madara head off towards Konoha. While he was doing that Obito walked inside and performed a few hand seals and muttered, "Assemble"

A few minutes later deep within a cave eight figures appeared around a lamp. "What the hell is this about now?" Hidan asked.

Sasori, now showing his true form since Hirako was destroyed, ignored the immortal's question and looked around. "I don't see the leader or his partner." The puppet user said.

"That's because I called this meeting." Obito said catching everyone's attention. Itachi's eyes widened a little in shock before going back to their regular emotionless look. Kisame cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out why that voice sounded so familiar. The others beside Zetsu had confused looks on their faces. "Tobi, what the hell? Why did you call us and how?" Deidara asked, still angry about losing his left arm to those strange men who protected Gaara.

Tobi closed his eyes, sighing a little bit. Then he opened them, revealing his sharingan, which startled most of the members. "Actually my real name is…Madara Uchiha."

Everyone, besides Itachi, was shocked by this revelation. After a moment of silence Kakazu finally spoke. "Well I guess I'm not the only one who cheated death."

Hidan glared at his partner. "You actually believe this guy?" He asked.

Kakazu shrugged before Itachi spoke. "According to the stories, Madara was known for his great power and infamous acts to the Shinobi world. It is no surprise that he would be still alive or even here with us." 'But why is he revealing all of this now? Could it be that I took Shisui's other eye from Danzo before he could recover it? And what happened to Nagato?'

Deidara scoffed. "I don't really care who you are as long as I continue showing off my art to the world." He said.

Obito rolled his eyes but then said, "Zetsu has located the location of the nine-tails along with the other three bijus that we are currently missing. But first head towards the Mountain Graveyard so we can prepare for the invasion."

This made everyone raise an eyebrow but then what caught everyone's attention was Kisame chuckling. "I don't know about the rest of you but if you're the one leading this then I'm all in for it."

Obito nodded and then faded away, which was soon followed by the rest of the Akatsuki members.

**Konoha, Hospital Autopsy Room**

Kushina, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Minato and Shizune all stared down at the remains of Danzo. When they saw the smoke rising far from Konoha, Kushina automatically dispatched a team of jonin lead by Minato to go to the sight and see what happened. What they found was a large crater, several burned bodies of Root agents, a old facility and the body of Danzo with half of his chest missing, his right arm gone as well as his left eye. The facility had also been raided by the force that had killed Danzo, though Minato's team managed to find some interesting stuff such as the location of some of Orochimaru's bases and empty capsules for sharingans no less.

Tsunade sighed before speaking. "Well from what we can tell his right arm was most likely cut off with a blade judging by the cut here." She said pointing to where the shoulder would be. "However this hole, I'm not positive but judging by the smooth edges of the hole it seems like it was blasted off by some sort of sealing technique."

Kushina nodded. "I agree and my guess would be that it was a space-time technique that did it. But still…to have killed someone like Danzo, it makes me worry what other kind of skills Naruto's people has."

Hiruzen was silent, staring down at the face of his rival. Despite their disagreements and opinions of preserving the survival of Konoha, Hiruzen had somewhat respect for Danzo. Finally he said, "We can only assume that Naruto wanted Hashirama's DNA and the sharingans. However we still do not know for what purpose."

Suddenly an anbu came running in, and though you couldn't see his face you could tell his was sweating like crazy. "Hokage-sama! Naruto Uzumaki has been spotted floating above the village!"

Kushina's eyes widened and so did Minato's. Before anyone could react the two ran out of the room as fast as their feet could take them. They ignored the other's call to slow down and wait, the urge to see their son overpowering all other logic. They continued running until they were outside of the hospital where dozen of people were looking up in the sky. For floating up there was indeed Naruto Uzumaki, wearing his armor, black cape and uniform. His Rinnegan scanned the entire village and wherever he looked people almost flinched under his gaze.

Kushina was stunned, no shocked as she looked at her son and how much he grew over five years. In fact he almost looked like his father for a moment except for the whiskers and the eyes. "Na…ru…to" Kushina murmured to herself as she continued looking upwards.

Minato was also staring at his son in shock but then something wormed into his head: Wasn't the barrier that Kushina set up still working? That's when a horrible thought came into his mind. But before he could say it a dozen or so of jonin, including Shikkaku, appeared before Minato and Kushina. "Hokage-sama! What are your orders?" Shikakku asked.

Kushina however said nothing, still looking at Naruto. Seeing how saying anything to her was futile Shikkaku turned to the other jonins. "I want everyone to be ready for an attack! Even though he is still outside the barrier doesn't mean he isn't a threat."

"No…" Murmured Minato loudly, which caught everyone's attention including Kushina. "He's…he's already inside the barrier." He exclaimed in horror.

And at that moment dozens and even more beams of light struck the village, but did not create explosions however. People screamed in terror while ninjas try to organize their forces and escort the villagers to safety.

High above where he was floating, Naruto looked down with an emotionless look in his eyes. Then he said, "War…are such bitter affairs."


	9. Invasion: Conflicts

Shikamaru was enjoying a nice afternoon nap when he was awoken by several noises. When he opened his eyes he was startled to see dozens of pillars of light coming down from the sky all around Konoha. "What the hell?" He asked as he jumped up and ran to get his gear.

Everywhere ninjas were heading towards the pillars of light that were the closes to them. Villagers were escorted by genin and chunins to the shelters for safety. One Neji Hyuuga was using his byakugan to get a look at the blue light when he suddenly gasped. "Impossible." He murmured, catching the attention of his team.

"Neji what is it? Do you see something?" Guy asked.

Neji hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "These aren't pillars of light. They're more like pillars of blue fire…no that's not it, they're dense chakra!"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Dense chakra? Is that even possible?" He asked.

"There will be a time for that later!" Guy said as he already began heading towards the closes pillar. "For now we focus on repelling the invaders. Lets move!"

"Hai Sensei!" Tenten, Lee and Neji shouted as they followed the said man.

Elsewhere Genma, Raido, Izumo and Kotetsu along with a dozen more shinobi between the ranks of chunin and jonin were standing in front one of the pillars. "Zaji, anything yet?" Genma asked.

The chunin known as Zaji closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them he frowned. "Sorry, still nothing. This pillar of light or chakra is disrupting my sensing abilities."

Genma cursed quietly and turned back to the pillar. "Alright we have no idea what might be inside there so be ready for anything."

Everyone replied as Zaji closed his eyes again and concentrated on the pillar. Finally he sensed something; a chakra different from the pillar. And it was silver too. "I got something!" He shouted to the others. "Its definitely a different chakra source and massive too, like high jonin level."

Genma nodded as he turned to face the pillar. At first there was nothing but then an image began to take shape inside the pillar. At first it was blurry but as it became clearer Genma realized that it was a person, the enemy! "I see him attack!" He shouted as he and the other shinobi prepared to charge. But before they could take a step, a large beam of energy was shot out of the pillar and struck Genma. It literally blew away his right arm and a small part of his chest. Coughing up blood Genma loss conscious and collapsed on the ground.

A shinobi screamed, clearly he was inexperience. "G-Genma-san was…!"

Raido cursed as he looked back at the pillar. "Shit! Be ready you guys!" He ordered as he raised his black blade.

"Right!" Izumo and Kotetsu both cried as they lifted their kunai blades up, ready for anything…except for being grabbed in the face and slammed towards the ground hard, making them lose conscious. The man also happened to get pass Raido who tried to move around and attack. But the Salbei Meister drew his weapon, an Uchigatana, and slashed Raido across the chest. This caused Raido to collapse to the ground as well, shocking the other remaining shinobi.

As the hooded man prepared to take off his hood Zaji cried, "Get him!" And in a frantic attempt he and the remaining shinobi charged. "Sorry" The Meister said as he pulled his hood off, revealing his tan skin, brown Mohawk and Rinnegan. "The order is to kill you all." And with that he charged.

In another section of the village, a girl, no more then thirteen, was slaughtering Konoha-nins one after another with her Dao. She wore a military cap that matched her uniform. She had red hair and the Rinnegan as well. She was screaming a battle cry as she cut down shinobi one by one.

Just as she was about to move onto the next block a strong and firm hand grabbed her arm, causing her to halt. She looked up in shock to see none other then Choza Akimichi staring down at her with regret. "So even a child is part of this invasion?" He said sadly, knowing he would have to kill her.

The girl frowned. "My name is Naomi Uzumaki buddy. Also I wouldn't be one to talk fatty ninja. I guess Konoha are really low on soldiers." She said as she jumped back and got into a fighting pose.

Choza, unaffected by the comment, merely got into a stance with his Bo. Screaming Naomi jumped into the air and brought her weapon down onto Choza. The Akimichi head reacted quickly and brought his weapon up and blocked the attack, but wince upon the impact. 'So strong' He thought as he pushed her back and swung his Bo at her. She raised her weapon and stopped the attack and then raised her free hand and pointed it at Choza. "Kogeki: Flash Cannon Burst!" And then she fired a yellow ball of chakra at Choza, causing an explosion. Naomi jumped out of the way in time onto a roof and smirked at her work. But then a log came out of the smoke, causing her to frown. Then she looked up and saw Choza coming at her from above. She smirked, "This is going to be fun!" She yelled as she brought up her Dao to repel the attack.

With Kushina

Kushina stared at the destruction, unable to believe that this was all Naruto's doing. 'Why Naruto? I know you hate this village for what they did to you but why do all this?'

"Kushina-chan!" Minato said, snapping her out of her grief. "Focus we need to organize our forces and counterattack." Her husband said.

Kushina shook her head and nodded. Then she turned to the others. "Shikkaku I want you to head towards the Hokage Mansion and take command, Hiruzen, assist with evacuating the villagers to the shelter. Minato, I want you to round up all anbu, jonin and chunin to help push back the enemy so we can save the villagers. Tsunade take command of the medic-nins and summon Katsuya-sama to assist with healing as many of the wounded as you can. Also someone find Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, Mito-sama and Jiraiya and have them report to the mansion for instructions."

"What about you Kushina?" Tsunade asked as the others took off except for her, said woman, Shizune and Minato.

Kushina sighed and watched up in the air as Naruto headed towards the Hokage Monument. "I'm going for the source." She said with determination.

Minato's eyes widened at what she meant and quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute Kushina-chan you're not thinking of going to fight against Naruto-kun are you?" Minato asked.

Kushina tightened her hand. "I have to Minato-kun. He's our son. As his parents its our responsibility to stop him."

"Kushina" Tsunade said gently causing the redhead to look at her. "You and I both know that you don't have the stomach to face your own son, let alone defeat him."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kushina shouted at Tsunade, tears rolling down her face.

Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose. "We'll deal with his men first and then go after him. But if things get to complicated we may have to deal with him first but not without backup."

Kushina scowled but nod her head. "Fine I'll head to the Hokage Mansion along with Shikkaku. Now everyone move out!" And with that they all separated to their assigned posts.

Somewhere else in Konoha Aoba Yamashiro was listening through his headpiece. "Understood thanks I'll inform Asuma-san." He said as he looked up at the said man.

Asuma lit his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "Bad news I take?" He asked as he looked in front of him.

"Yeah" Aoba said. "We lost contact with Genma's team, including Raido, Izumo and Kotetsu. As far as we can tell the entire team was wiped out, just like here as well."

In front of them were dozens of bodies, not just shinobi but of villagers too. At the end of the row of bodies was a man, dressed like the rest of the Salbei Meisters. He was quite tall and had tan skin. He also wore visors that covered his Rinnegan and black pointy hair. Also he had rings around each of his fingers too. "Doesn't sound like good news." He said to Asuma. "Did someone die?"

Asuma sighed. "That's none of your concern mister…?"

"Jiguzagu" The man said with a smile, showing his crooked teeth. "Jiguzagu Gorogoro. And yes it does concern me. That's where Zessan is. If they an't dead then that means he failed, which I highly doubt it since he's one of our most proficient killers. Though I have to admit I an't bad myself."

Asuma narrowed his eyes and pulled out his chakra blades. Soon the blades began to glow with chakra as he got into a fighting position. "Just to warn you, don't underestimate the Will of Fire. Because it gets pretty burned up when you see so many dead comrades."

Jiguzagu cleaned his ear before replying, "I don't really understand your Will. We Uzu-nins only believe in the Word of the Path. It's a testament to our loyalty to our nation and village as well to our founder. But don't worry." He said as he held up all his fingers. "For in ten minutes, you and your Will thing will be dead."

Asuma raised an eyebrow as he saw his opponent smirk. "That's impossible" He said with a sigh. "The Will of Fire doesn't die so easily. Furthermore…" He paused glaring at Jiguzagu. "What makes you think you can kill me so easily?"

Before he could even respond Jiguzagu was already in front of him ready to deliver a punch to the face. 'Fast!' Asuma thought as he dodged it by an inch. Asuma then went on the offensive and swung his chakra blades at Jiguzagu, but the man raised his right arm and stopped the attack, without leaving a wound on his arm. "What the?" Asuma said as he was kicked in the stomach and sent back a few feet.

Jiguzagu smirked. "I'm impressed you managed to dodge me even though I used Seele Schritt (Soul Step). However you'll have to use a strong attack to break my Blutrustung (Blood Armor). However." He said as his right hand began to glow green. "Let's see how well you deal with this? Gottesgeircht!" And then he fired a powerful blast of chakra straight towards Asuma.

"Shit!" Asuma said as he braced for the impact at the super fast projectile. However it never came, instead a fireball struck the chakra ball and exploded in the center of the field. Asuma turned around to see smoke coming out of Aoba's mouth. "Aoba" Asuma murmured.

The said ninja smirked. "Don't forget Asuma-san I'm in this fight as well."

In another part of the village three of the invaders were smacking ninjas to the side while chasing after villagers. One man had purple hair and goggles covering his eyes. He also wielded a Liuyedao. The second one had brown dreadlocks and dark skin while carrying a Wakizashi. Finally the last man had short wisp of blue hair and carried Guan Dao. Besides those traits all three of them looked the same with their uniforms and Rinnegans.

"Ha look at them run!" The first man shouted as he raised his right hand and formed it into a gun. "Kogeki: Fire Bolt Orb!" He shouted and fired a ball made of fire and lighting straight towards the fleeing villagers.

"Mokuton: World of Trees Wall Jutsu!" Someone shouted and suddenly dozens of large wooden branches popped out of the ground between the villagers and the attack, forming a wall. When the ball struck the wall it caused an explosion but the wooden wall stood firm. All three Salbei Meisters looked up and saw none other then Hashirama Senju standing on top of the wall. "I won't allow you to slaughter these people." Hashirama said.

The man with the Wazkizashi merely smirked. "His majesty will be pleased if we capture you here and now Hashirama! Muchi, Kane, I'll go first you guys follow." He said as he raised his hand and fired a Geschoss in the form of a Fuma Shuriken. The attack went straight towards Hashirama, who merely jumped backwards and willed the wood to get higher and soon loomed over the three Meisters threatening to crush them, however when the Geschoss struck it created a massive explosion that blew away much of the wood, shocking Hashirama.

But before he could do anything Muchi and Kane jumped over what remained of the wooden wall with their weapons pointed downwards at Hashirama. "Your ours Hashirama!" Muchi shouted.

Hashirama acted quickly and raised his arm. Then they turned into wood and shot forward at the two Meisters, to fast for them to move. However when the wood struck their chest the wood bounced off their chest and broke in half. 'What?' Hashirama thought when he suddenly sensed another presence. He looked down and saw the third Meister with his blade out and ready to gut Hashirama. "Die!" The man cried as he lunged his sword towards Hashirama's chest…only for it to be deflected by a katana, shocking everyone. The man looked to the left and saw that it was none other then Mito Uzumaki wielding the katana. Instead of wearing her kimono she wore a regular jonin outfit. "Ah Mito-sama! What an honor." The Meister said as he jumped backwards and was joined by his two comrades.

Mito just rolled her eyes as she stood beside her husband. Hashirama however seemed unsettle by this. "Mito-chan are you sure its wise for you to be on the battlefield?" He asked with concern.

Mito looked at him and sighed. "Hashirama-kun I told you a thousand times. If you're fighting then I'm fighting simple as well so don't give me any lip." She said and then charged towards the enemy. "Daga, we'll get the Shodai Hokage, you deal with his wife." Muchi said as he and Kane were already charging towards the former Hokage. The man named Daga sighed and raised his weapon, paring Mito's attack.

The other Hokages, renowned jonin or the Rookie 12 confronted all around Konoha the Salbei Meisters. Kakashi faced off against two of them; one of them wore a mask that covered his face and had long black hair. He wielded a whip with multiple chains. The other was taller and wore a wrestler mask that only revealed his eyes, mouth and blond mustache. He held a meteor hammer. Kiba, along with his mother and sister faced off against a large man with red hair and scars across his lip and wielded an Otsuchi. Shino, his father and two of their clansmen were standing across from a man who had a baldhead and wore a gas mask. In his hands were chicken sickles. Anko, along with Ibiki and four anbu were facing off against a man with multiple scars, short black hair and carried a white lance in his hand. Team Guy faced a rather large man with short white hair and wielded a Tekko on both hands. Team Asuma was facing a man that had red hair tied into a ponytail and wielded a kusarigama. Sasuke Uchiha was facing someone that had long black hair, blue war pant and wielded a Dadao. Yamato was facing off against a woman that had short brown hair and had a twirler. Tobirama faced off two men. One had wild red hair and glasses while he had dual Kamas in his hands. The other had green hair and a beard, along with a Gunbei in his hand. Hiruzen, who was defending the villagers, was facing a man that had a baldhead, scars across both eyes and wielded Tonfas. And finally Minato's opponent who was a young man with black hair, a scar across his left eye and lip and he wielded a katana.

Kushina finally arrived to the Hokage Mansio's roof and saw that Tsunade was already there, preparing to summon Katsuya. Kushina turned to some of the anbu that escorted her. "I want four of you to guard Tsunade-san and make sure no harms come to her."

The four anbu nodded and headed off to surround Tsunade as she finished her summoning. Kushina looked back up at the Hokage Monument, with one word going through her head. 'Naruto-kun'

With Hinata

With Hinata however it was a different story. Tasu had notified her to head towards the eastern part of the merchant side where there would be less fighting and less people. When she got there with her backpack, which held all her precious belongings, including a few cargo scrolls given to her by Tasu she saw no one there. As usual Tasu was correct, Hinata was the only person there…except for one other. "Are you Hinata-san?" The man asked. He wore the usual Salbei Meister's uniform. He had short red hair and a beard along with the Rinnegan. Strapped to his waist was a claymore.

Hinata regain her composure and said, "Hai, I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am right to guess that you are one of Naruto-kun's subordinates?"

The man nodded and bowed his head. "I am Choeki Oheina and I'm here to escort you out of the village without anyone noticing. If you are ready we shall depart."

Hinata hesitated and took one last look at Konoha, her birthplace, her home. But she realized that a place without Naruto was not her home. With that thought in mind she turned and looked at Choeki and nodded and the two departed.

Back with Naruto, the said young man sat upon his father's head on the Hokage Monument. He watched with hidden pleasure as the village that he once called home was being reduced to nothing. He could literally sense people's presence disappearing one at a time, none of them his own men. But that didn't mean he was blind, he knew that Shizuka was walking up to him. The man had a rapier in his hand with blood dripping from the tip. "Your majesty, I assume that you are well?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and then slowly turned his head to face Shizuka. "I believe that Choeki has escorted Hinata-chan out of Konoha?" He asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes your majesty, I just received confirmation from Choeki-san as we speak. Furthermore Hison-sama has reported that he has discovered Orochimaru's hideout and is preparing to move in and eliminate the snake. Also we have intel that Akatsuki is preparing to meet at their headquarters to form a plan to attack Uzushiogakure. Shall we send some Meisters to deal with them?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, not saying anything as he turned around and watched the village and the battles taking place down below. Shizuka cocked his head. "Sire?" He asked again.

Finally Naruto spoke. "Leave them be." He said quickly. "By the time they get there, Tasu and Konan will be done and then…" He said as he moved his hand towards his eyes. "Peace shall be achieved."

**If you wish to know about the weapons that were used in this story, then I suggest you either Google them and see the image, look at Wikipedia or some other website.**


	10. Invasion: Eternal

My first Chapter as author of the story so read it and tell me your thoughts in a review. I was waiting for my beta to edit it but it was taking along time and i didn't want to seem lazy so bear with me here. Oh remember vote if you want Kabuto to live or die and if you want Jugo to live or die.

**Chapter 10: Invasion: Eternal**

* * *

**Uzukage Mansion, Tasu's lab**

Konan looked at the body now as she implanted the Tasu's Rinnegan into the body. Behind her was the said man now implanted with Naruto's old eyes but had a darker blue to them. "How is it?" Tasu asked as he tried to adjust to the new eyes.

Konan moved her hand back as she finished implanting the last eye into the socket. "Good and the chakra scanner are giving me the voltage of chakra that you predicted." She said but then frowned. "I still do not know how you are going to bring him back? Without the Rinnegan you cannot return his soul to this plain."

Tasu smirked underneath his bandages. "I still have a large portion of his chakra inside of me, enough for me to us _that_ jutsu. However I will need you to leave." Tasu said making Konan raised an eyebrow. "This is a delicate procedure and if anyone else is in this room it might cause severe problems."

Konan wanted ask what jutsu he was going to use when suddenly the alarm began to go off. Tasu looked up and then back at Konan. "That is the intruder alarm. It must mean someone has breach Uzushio. Please go see what the situation is while I prepare the jutsu." Tasu said.

Konan was skeptical at first, but seeing how that Nagato trusted these people she would go along with it. As she walked towards the exit the seals began to come undone, allowing the doors to open for her. Tasu watched as she walked out of the room and when the door closed he turned around to face the body inside the coffin. Then with a quick move of hands he formed the correct hand signs, "**Banbutsu Sōzō**!"

Outside the Palace

"Art…is a bang!" Deidara cried as he unleashed several clay bombs to the ground. As he flew on one of his clay birds, the other Akatsuki members were flying on their own with Obito at the front. "Hey Mizukage-sama" Kisame asked. "When do we begin the ground assault?"

"Now" Obito said and turned towards the other members. "Zetsu and the clones should be appearing here right now; so I want Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi, Sasori to lead the ground forces. Deidara continue with the bombardment. Kisame and I will head towards the Uzukage mansion and take out the leader."

The Akatsuki members nodded and all, except for Deidara, Kisame and Obito, headed towards the ground where thousands of Zetsu clones came popping out, shocking the Uzu-nin but who still attacked the invaders. Itachi was the only member who kept his eyes on Kisame and Obito as they flew further and further away towards the mansion. 'I must find out what Madara is planning.' Itachi thought, still under the belief that the masked man was indeed Madara.

Hidan was the first on the ground, followed by Sasori who pulled out the Third Kazekage puppet. Then Kakazu and finally Itachi who immediately made a dash towards the mansion. Hidan swung his scythe at an Uzu-nin and slashed him to the chest. Another one charged Hidan and managed to evade the immortal's weapon as he jumped to the air. "Kogeki: Hot Rod Barrage!" He shouted and suddenly a dozen of red rods towards Hidan. Hidan smirked as he raised his scythe to defend himself. But just as the rods were about to touch him, they exploded consuming Hidan in fire and smoke.

"Did we get him?" An Uzu-nin asked as he and some others moved in for a closer look. Suddenly Hidan jumped out of the smoke and bashed the ninja to the side. "Ha! Idiots, as if some dumb trick like that could stop me! I have Janshin-sama on my side!"

Just as he finished his speech a spear impaled him from behind, shocking him. But he soon regained his composure and smirked. "Like hell this is going to kill-" Before he could finish his sentence when the blade went upwards and incinerated him in half. As his body fell to the ground a man appeared. He wore glowing white bluish samurai armor with a red cape strapped to it. In his hand was a spear while strapped to his waist just as more men wearing the same type of armor and cut through the Zetsu army.

"It's the Mondgarde!" (Moon Guard) an Uzu-nin shouted while others cheered. The Mondgarde were the personal bodyguards of the Schattenreich's HQ and were in charge of the village when Naruto or Hison were away from the country on other matters. The armor they wielded was crafted by some of the best of Uzushiogakure and was given dozens of protective seals on them and given powerful weapons. One of them wore a different style helmet with a crescent moon on it. His name was Heishi Gunjin, captain of the Mondgarde.

"I want all ninjas to assault the enemy army." Heishi said. "We shall deal with Akatsuki."

"Yes Sir!" Everyone yelled and raced off to attack the invaders. Sasori had just killed another ninja before turning around and saw the armored samurais charging at him. Sasori grunted and directed the Third Kazekage puppet towards them, with the two mass of iron sand following him. However when the puppet tried to strike Heishi, the samurai dodged it and with blinding speed he brought his spear upwards and incinerated a large portion of the puppet, making it unusable. Sasori jumped back to avoid a blade and pulled out another scroll. "**Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**." And suddenly hundreds of puppets came flying out of the scroll and into the air. Sasori threw off his cloak, revealing his puppet body and then he opened his chakra compartment and thousand of chakra strings flew up into the air and attached themselves to the puppets. Kakazu, after seeing Hidan being taken down so easily, activated his Earth Grudge Fear and unleashed his four constructs onto the field. Deidara arrived on top of his clay bird and already had a handful of small clay bombs in both hands.

"Attack!" Heishi cried as he and his men charged towards the three Akatsuki members who did the same thing.

Back in Konoha

"Eat this!" Tenten shouted as she launched a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the enemy. While she was doing that Lee and Neji charged the enemy who had their sensei in his hand. Their enemy was Fusho Ataeru, one of the Salbei Meisters who served Naruto Uzumaki, and he was currently winning despite the dozen of combos that the team tried. Fusho waved his hand, unleashing a powerful wave of wind that scattered the weapons coming at him. Then he threw Guy to the side and face Neji and Lee. "Lee, take the right! I'll take his left!" Neji shouted to his teammate.

Lee nodded and headed towards Fusho's right. Then he jumped in the air preparing to perform the Leaf Whirlwind while Neji raised his hands to use the Gentle Fist on Fusho. The man however smirked and slammed his hands together. "**Kogeki: Monkey Boom**!" He shouted and suddenly a large sonic boom erupted from his hands. The blast sent Neji and Lee flying into opposite directions.

"Neji! Lee!" Tenten shouted as she pulled out a shuriken and was about to throw it when Fusho appeared in front of her. He moved to fast for her to react and he sent an uppercut kick into her chest, causing her to cough blood and sent her flying backwards. "Ha!" Fusho laughed. "You fools are no match for us! His majesty's Salbei Meisters!"

He heard a noise behind him and when he turned around he saw Guy getting out of the crater he made. Fusho smirked and formed a Geschoss in the form of a javelin. "Die!" He shouted as he threw the projectile at Guy with blinding speed. Guy just stared at the incoming projectile before shouting, "First Gate: Gate of Opening!" And suddenly his chakra went up and he disappeared just as the javelin struck where he once was and exploded.

Fusho raised an eyebrow wondering what happened when he suddenly heard someone shout, "Second Gate: Gate of Healing!" behind him. He turned around and saw Guy jump into the air and kick Fusho right in the face. Thanks to his Blutrustung, he managed to deflect the pain from the attack but he was still sent flying, crashing into a wall. 'His physical and chakra levels have changed drastically.' Fusho thought to himself as he got back up. Suddenly his Machtige Auge (Mighty Eye) picked up Guy's chakra signature, looked up and saw Guy charging towards him. Fusho began firing dozens of Geschoss shuriken at Guy, but the jonin managed to dodge them all. Then Guy suddenly appeared behind Fusho preparing to strike him in the neck. But at the exact moment Fusho grabbed Guy's leg and swung him around and around until a smashed him against the wall. Then Fusho rammed a fist into Guy's stomach, causing the jonin to cough blood as he crashed into the ground hard. "This is so boring bushy brows!" Fusho said. "I can see why his majesty didn't put you down as one of the five special war potentials, you're so weak!"

Guy slowly began to get up just as Fusho prepared to smash his face with his foot. Guy muttered, "Third Gate: Gate of Life!" And then he disappeared in a flash. He reappeared behind Fusho, with his skin now red, and kicked the Meister into the air. 'He's gotten faster!' Fusho thought when Guy suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Shit I he's to fast for me to counter with my Blutrustung!' Fusho thought as he braced for the impact.

"Reverse Lotus!" Guy yelled as he landed a powerful punch straight into Foshu's stomach, causing the man to cough up blood. However Fusho managed to grab Guy and threw him down into the ground and fired several Geschoss at him. Guy immediately shouted, "Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!" And suddenly disappeared in a flash and charge Fusho to land a devastating blow on his face. However Fusho used **Seele Schritt** (Soul Step) to dodge the attack easily. Then he raised his hands to form a square. "**Hosoku: Golden Cube Retain**!" and suddenly a glowing cube began to form around Guy, trapping him in place. Once more guy activated the Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit in order to get free, but even then it was not enough. "Sixth Gate: Gate of View!" He cried and the large amount of charka unleashed destroyed the cube freeing Guy.

Before Fusho could do anything Guy kick Fusho into the air and then reappeared in front of him. "**Asakujaku**!" Guy cried and suddenly landed countless punches onto Fusho, moving so fast that the punches were set ablaze as they landed on Fusho. Finally Guy struck Fusho in the face sending him crashing into the ground hard, creating a large amount of dust go into the air.

Far away, Neji, Lee and Tenten watched in awe as they got themselves out of the craters they had made. "I-incredible." Tenten said as she watched her sensei defeat the enemy with such powerful techniques. Lee had anime tears as he shouted, "Yosh! Guy-sensei's flames of youth are not diminished so easily!"

Neji rolled his eyes when something caught his attention. When he looked closer he gasped. "I-impossible…" He murmured.

Coming out through the dust was Fusho, bruised but alive, which shocked Guy. Cracking his neck Fusho said, "Well that was unexpected bushy brows. But still…it's not enough to take down one of his majesty's Meisters."

Guy was panting heavily as he thought of the situation. 'I've never faced an opponent who could withstand six of the eight gates. My only chance is to release the seventh gate and if that doesn't work…I'll release the final one.' Then he turned towards his student. "You three get out of here! When I'm done move in for the finishing blow."

Neji and Tenten hesitated but complied as they jumped back a healthy distance. Lee however hesitated longer but when Guy gave him a look that prompted the boy to follow his teammates. Guy then turned around to face Fusho and shouted, "Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder!" And suddenly green sweat began to pour out from his body and soon covered the atmosphere around Guy. Then he positioned his hands in to the "To" seal and then charged at blinding speed. As he did Fusho noticed a tiger beginning to form from the sweat in the atmosphere. "**Hirudora**!" Guy shouted as he raised his fist into the air.

Fusho clapped his hands together so his weapons were touching. Soon chakra began to form around them and he cried, "**Letzte Hinrichtung**! (Last Execution!)" And suddenly a large burst of chakra fired from his weapon that took the shape of a rasengan. The two attacks collided and resulted in a huge explosion that sent even large debris flying backwards.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted as he and his teammates shielded themselves from the explosion. A few minutes later it died down and smoke began to rise as small debris fell down to the ground. Shakily walking out of the smoke was none other than Guy, with a daze expression on his face.

His students smiled when they saw him. "Guy-sensei you are all right!" Lee shouted as anime tears began to pour down his face.

Guy smiled and did is good guy pose…when a fist suddenly rammed through his chest, causing blood to fly everywhere. Team Guy widened their eyes as their sensei was lifted into the air and thrown to the side. "GUY-SENSEI!" They shouted as Fusho came out of the smoke, with half of his uniform gone, revealing his upper left side.

"Damn that was one tough bastard." Fusho murmured as he rubbed his left shoulder. That's when he spotted the three teens glaring at him. "Oi, what do you punks want? Are you pissed that I killed your precious teacher or something?" He asked as they began to charge towards him. Smirking, Fusho raised his fists to counter attack.

With Sasuke

Sasuke dodged as another strike came at him from his opponent Osaeru Kizuato. Then Sasuke lunged forward with his katana but his opponent deflected it with ease. "**Chidori**!" Sasuke yelled and soon electricity gathered around his hand and he lunged forward. However Osaeru was prepared and dodged the attack easily and grabbed his hand. Then he kneed Sasuke in the stomach, causing the young Uchiha to cough some blood and then Osaeru threw him back into a wall.

"This is pathetic Sasuke Uchiha." Osaeru said as he held his katana up. "I can see why his majesty did not place you as one of the five special war potentials."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he moved a piece of rubble off of him. "Five war potentials?" He asked as he got back up.

Osaeru sighed as he walked forward. "The five war special potentials if you must know are five people that we have deemed a grave threat to his majesty's plans. We had hoped that at least two or three of them would be out of the village when we invaded. But his majesty was impatient after losing a valuable ally so we attacked when all five of them were in the village." Then the Meister smirked. "Now then, die! Kogeki: Arrows of the Burning Heavens!" And suddenly dozens of arrows of fire appeared out of thin air and charged towards Sasuke. Immediately Sasuke formed hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" And launched a large powerful fireball. The two attacks collided causing an explosion and smoke to cover the area.

But before it faded Osaeru charged towards Sasuke through the smoke with his katana pointed forward. Sasuke barely had enough time to bring up his own weapon and blocked the strike. But then Osaeru jumped in the air and delivered a kick to the head, sending Sasuke backwards.

As Sasuke was trying to recover, Osaeru lifted his finger and fired a Geschoss arrow at the young Uchiha. Sasuke however managed to dodge it and threw a kunai at Osaeru. The Meister deflected it with his katana but then, at the last second saw an explosive tag and it went off just as he deflected it, consuming him in the explosion.

Sasuke panted, still recovering from those powerful attacks. "I'll catch my breath and then deal with Naruto-dobe." He said to himself when he suddenly a katana was against his neck.

"How dare you degrade his majesty in such a manner Uchiha scum?" An unharmed Osaeru said as he glared down Sasuke. "For that it will cost you your life."

But before he could deliver the final blow Sasuke turned out to be a log. 'What the?' Osaeru thought when he suddenly sensed someone behind him. Without even turn around Osaeru raised his blade and deflected Sasuke's attack. Then he kicked upwards and knocked the sword out of Sasuke's hand, causing it to fly upwards. Sasuke was momentarily distracted by his katana flying that he was unable to react in time to Osaeru slashing him deeply in the chest. Blood spilled everywhere and Sasuke began to lose his footing.

As Sasuke was now on his knees gasping for air, Osaeru stood over him and raised his finger. "**Kogeki: One Hundred Burst**!"

The last thing Sasuke saw as Osaeru unleashed dozens of energy balls at him were his mom and dad before his body was completely obliterated.

As Osaeru stared down at the ash remains of Sasuke Uchiha, he let out a sigh and sheathed his Katana and headed off to deal with Hashirama Senju…when he was suddenly impaled in the back by a katana. As he coughed up blood Osaeru managed to get a look at the man who stabbed him.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, alive and well. "H-how?" Osaeru stuttered when he looked at Sasuke's eyes. He realized that they were different instead of the usual sharingan look. "That's…"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan" Sasuke finished as he pushed the katana deeper. I don't have to tell you how I acquired it but with this I'll kill you all and Naruto."

Osaeru smirked as he pulled himself out of the katana and then jumped backwards while clutching his chest. "You will…never be able…to defeat his majesty." And with that he disappeared leaving Sasuke alone and gasping for air due to the after effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

With Kakashi

Kakashi dodged another attack from the larger opponent while he charged the smaller one. The smaller one Ya Junsui, raised his whip chain and shot it forward at Kakashi. The mask jonin already knew that he couldn't break through those chains with his lightning jutsu. 'My best chance is to dodge them and hit him up close.' Kakashi thought as he charged.

Ya Junsui twisted his hand, manipulating the chains to move in different directions to anticipate Kakashi's attack. But Kakashi wasn't a Jonin for nothing as he managed to skillfully dodge every single attack as he charged up Chidori. Even though he knew that the man's armor ability could repel most attacks, Kakashi figured that a well pin pointed attack would be able to pierce his armor. With that thought Kakashi changed course to Ya's left flank, only for Ya to shoot a chain at Kakashi. Kakashi anticipating this jumped over the chain and with a shout thrust his lightning infused hand at his opponents head. Only for his wrist to be grabbed, surprising Kakashi and causing him to cancel the jutsu.

"I've got you right where I want you Hatake; see there was a reason why I was chosen by Naruto-sama to be your opponent. I have a unique genjutsu that makes anyone under it relieve their regrets, their nightmares, and their fears. And we both know that you have a lot of baggage, so first it will be your spirit." "**Kino der Hölle.**"

Kakashi woke up in darkness. "Ugh, Where am I?" he said as his eyes were adjusting to the sudden lack of light. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of him and took the shape of a giant rectangle. It was then that he tried to put his hands up to shield his eyes that he realized he was strapped to a steel chair with wires connected to it. He once again began to try to figure out where he was that he saw _them_ sitting beside him, he saw Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei, his father Sakumo, and Naruto. He saw them all with the in the last way he remembered when he failed them.

Sakumo seated in front of him had his hands firmly gripped around the handle of a tanto impaling his stomach. Obito to his right, had the left half of his body in a deflated state. Rin to his left had a Chidori-sized whole in her chest. Minato-sensei, behind him had a seal on his stomach with a gigantic hole in his torso. And lastly Naruto, his most recent failure, seated right on the screen platform facing him, had a Chidori wound in his right lung and another through his chest barley missing his heart. All dead, all failed by Kakashi, but most creepily all with a smile on thier faces.

"Finally you have awoken. Welcome to my Kino der H lle, I'm sure by now you notice your fellow viewers in attendance and that you have no chance at escaping my theater. Now Hatake all there's left to say is enjoy the show" Ya said as he hit a button and the movie started. Kakashi was subjected to seeing his father committing seppuku, Obito pushing Kakashi out of the way of an incoming rock at the cost of his own life, Rin jumping into Kakashi's Chidori, Minato-sensei doing the sealing and being impaled by The Kyubi, and Naruto being Chidori'd by Sasuke twice. He tried to close his eyes but he could still here the sounds he was then shock by a volt of electricity forcing him to open his eyes.

"Those wires aren't there for decorations, anytime You close your eyes for more than one second a jolt of electricity will be sent through your body. I want you to see how you failed your father, your best friend and his love, your sensei and his son. I want you see how it was your jutsu that your sensei told was a danger to you and others that killed Rin and nearly Naruto-sama. Most importantly I want you to see the smiles on their faces because they don't have to see your pitiful self ever again. Now pay attention there are still 198 minutes of the movie left." And with that Kakashi let out a cry of anguish to the heavens.

**Real World**

"Welcome back to the conscious world, have fun at the cinema? I know I did. Now it's time to tell you the second reason I was chosen to be your opponent. You see along with my genjutsu I have a high affinity for Raiton ninjutsu, and since Naruto-sama has had to feel your jutsu being shoved through his chest twice, he felt it would be fitting if you, the creator, should meet you end by that same jutsu. So Hatake this is it for you. **Raikiri**" and with that Ya Junsui thrust his lightning-infused hand into Kakashi's heart. 'Sharingan' Kakashi, the copy ninja the man that copied over one thousand jutsu, met his end by his one and only original technique.

* * *

This chapter origanlly was supposed to have another death that will not be revealed so the chapter was gonna be named something with Youth(Kakashi's grey hair, Guy screaming youth, and the other guy wanting to be immortal(thats your hint)) But couldn't decide on what to do especially since nobody voted on Kabuto's fate. So i decided to call it Eternal in honor of the Eternal Rivals and their Eternal Slumber. Deep shit Right

So was it good, was it great, or was it awesome. You tell me. Now time for the translations that i feel are important.

**Kino der Hölle(Geramn) **Cinema of Hell i use it as Hell's Theater/Cinema

Asakujaku(Japanese) Morning Peacock

Hirudora(Japanese) Daytime Tiger

Banbutsu Sōzō(Japanese) Creation of all Things

* * *

Remember kids R&R till next time

-SnKo


End file.
